


Rendez-vous With The Vampire

by notDeaDD



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because Wade Wilson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a vampire, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Peter, Vampires, Violence, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade is a werewolf, Werewolf!Wade, Werewolves, probably canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notDeaDD/pseuds/notDeaDD
Summary: Instead of being bitten by a spider, in this universe, Peter gets bitten by a vampire.Wade, instead of becoming a science experiment gone terribly wrong, becomes a werewolf.Eventually they meet, and find that their particular crazy goes pretty well together!A story of love and fluff, and probably a shitload of angst as well, because these boys can't do anything without angst.





	1. Let the Earth Swallow Me Whole

Heavy.

Dark.

 

Damp...

Heavy, dark, damp.

Heavydarkdamp!

Peter was torn from unconsciousness by a raw, muffled scream.

Belatedly he realized, it had been his own voice.

Panic was blazing through his mind. All kinds of alarms we're going off in his head. 

He tried to move around, but found that he couldn't.  
That didn't help the panic much.

Then, he realized his eyes had been open this entire time, but they couldn't see anything. All around him, was pitch black nothingness.

As an afterthought, he realized he wasn't breathing.

A sharp pain brought him back to his body. It pulsed through his muscles and bones like sharp knives. There was a fire burning in his veins and he wished he could tear them out, if only to stop it.

His mouth was now filled with something wet and earthy. He tried spitting it out, but there was no room. Only more of the wet, disgusting stuff. All the sounds he made, were muffled by it. There were no echoes, no answers. Nothing.

Everything was dark. And pain. 

His panicked mind decided to alternate between screaming in pain and crying for help.  
If anyone was listening to his more and more desperate pleas, they were ignoring them. 

After a while, when his throat was sore and his voice failing, the pain finally took him out.  
Darkness slipped into his mind and he forgot about existence for a while.

 

******

 

When he woke again, there was a different feeling buzzing through his body.  
The echoes of the pain were still there, tingling unpleasantly in his arms and legs. 

He felt cold, but wasn't really bothered by it. A hunger he had never felt before, was at the forefront of his mind. It was all consuming. And left no space for other thoughts or memories.  
He needed to eat. No. He needed to feed.

Peter frowned, but the hunger decided that there would be place for confusion later.  
Feed first. Feed now. Questions and panic later.

The darkness still surrounded him. But he didn't feel fear now. Only a desperate need to get out of wherever he was, so he could find something, someone, to feed on.

He wanted to taste someone warm. To break open their neck and feast on their blood. He wanted to-

Wait. What?!

The hunger was still strong, but now the confusion was warring with it for attention.  
Peter tried to remember what had happened to him. He tried to push the hunger away, as visions of bright, red, flowing blood were flooding his mind.

Something bitter was filling his mouth, dripping from his open lips.  
He gagged at the taste of it. A small whimper leaving his throat.

What had happened to him? What on Gods green earth was he becoming?!

As he fought with confusion and hunger, his hands didn't still. They were clawing their way through the darkness. Slimy things touched his fingers every now and again, but he ignored it.

His confusion only got bigger when he finally realized, that he had been buried alive.  
The wet and earthy stuff filling his mouth, was actual earth. His hands were literally crawling through meters of dirt and muck.

He had been buried alive!

There was not much space for coherent thought after that epiphany. He had reached the surface.  
His hands were meeting fresh, cold air. Then his face.  
With considerable difficulty, he managed to hoist himself out of the dirt and into the sunlight.

That was when he made another unpleasant discovery.

Screaming, he tried to shield his face from the watery sun. It burned! Oh God, it burned!  
Grunting and shrieking, he somehow managed to drag himself blindly to some bushes nearby.They shielded him from the traitorous bulb of light, that had been trying to burn his skin off.  
With morbid curiosity, Peter noted that there was actual smoke rising up from his exposed skin.

Well, that was not at all the terrible cherry on an awful cake of terror, he thought to himself gloomily.

Now that he could see again, he tried to take in his surroundings. His eyes had to adjust to the sudden brightness, but as long as he kept them on the shadowy places he was fine.  
The ground around him was frozen. All the surrounding trees were without leaves. He'd been lucky that some evergreen bushes had been growing nearby.  
He didn't want to think about what would have happened, had he stayed in the sun any longer.

He blinked a couple of times. Everything seemed brighter somehow. He had never been able to see this clear before. Confused, he felt for his glasses and concluded he wasn't wearing any.

Before he could marvel at that discovery, the hunger returned with a vengeance.

Peter was suddenly completely aware of all life surrounding him. There were small animals hiding all around him. He could hear their heartbeats drumming in his ears. And he could smell the blood that those little hearts were pumping around the furry bodies.

A sharp and sudden pain tore through his gums. His fingers went to his teeth on instinct and he recoiled in shock.  
Fangs.  
Sharp, animalistic fangs had grown in place of his own teeth!

A terribly bitter fluid was filling his mouth again. 

There wasn't much time to marvel at this new development either. This time, the hunger took over his entire mind. Peter felt himself being dragged away from the reigns of his own body.  
He no longer controlled his limbs, or his thoughts.

A terrible, awful creature had taken over all control. It snarled and growled. Mad and desperate with a hunger for blood. A creature filled with a need to kill and feed on any and all living things that came near it. 

When the creature moved near a small puddle of water, Peter got to take a look at it. In his mind he screamed. Red, cruel eyes were staring back at him. A mouth full of sharp teeth was snarling at him. There was very little about this creature that reminded him of himself.  
With a shock, he realized the creature was smiling at him. Panic raced through whatever was left of him.

This body is mine now, a snarling voice proclaimed, and I hunger.

Peter got forcibly removed from his consciousness altogether after that.

It took him a long time to return.


	2. The Big, Bad Wolf

Wade Wilson was not the most liked, or likeable, person in the world. He would actually be one of the first ones to tell you that.

But this...  
Nothing like this had ever been done to him before.

He'd had his fair share of suffering, so he liked to think he could deal with a lot. Pain was just another feeling, mind over matter or some such crap. But now he was reconsidering those statements profusely.  
The pain he was in right now, was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Fear and dread and ice cold panic were clawing at his throat, that was sore from screaming.

Silent tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He could hear himself pleading. A litany of please, please stop, please, oh god, oh please.  
He had never begged for his life, his pride always prevented that. But it seemed someone had finally gotten him there.

Wade would do anything to make this pain stop. He would sell his soul, his body, his mind even. Anything, anything, anything! Anything that would make it stop.

And then, after god knows how long, it stopped.  
He felt wrong, however.

His body felt wrong.

He tried to move, but his arms and legs didn't comply. They didn't even feel like arms and legs anymore.  
He tried to look down. His head moving slowly and from a slightly different place than he was used to. When he finally saw his body, he screamed, but all he heard, was a horrific howl.

Panicked, he looked around, terrified of the creature that could produce such sounds.   
There was nobody near, however, it was just him.

Convinced that what he had been seeing was a hallucination (wouldn't be the first time), he looked again. Another scream left his lips as a howl.

Where his hands should have been, were only claws with razor sharp nails.  
Same went for his legs and feet. They looked like someone had tried to combine the anatomy of a man and a wolf, and had kind of given up halfway through.

Well, this was certainly different, he though lucidly.  
He felt like crying, or laughing, maybe both. Yet all that left his mouth, were weird growls and yips.

What the fuck, whatthefuck, whatthegodforsakenfuckofashit!

He could feel a manic energy take over his mind. It was panicky and restless and it wanted him to run. To escape somehow from this strange form somehow. And to run. Run, run, run, to the edge of the world and maybe back.

Knowing his mind, it could actually be wanting him to run right over the edge of the world.

Since he couldn't think of anything better to do, running was what he did.   
It took a bit of practice and a lot of cursing to get enough control of the weird limbs. And to actually get up. And after that, running without falling was a whole different set of pickles altogether.

Confused and scared, Wade started running.  
First he was slow. He fell over tree roots and small rocks, and cursed their very existence. Then, he got the hang of it. He got the four paws, claws, whatever, to run in a somewhat fluid motion.

He went faster and faster. Scaring the local wildlife into their hidey holes.  
Now that he was running, his mind became clearer and clearer. He could actually hear himself thinking again, over the panicked words and curses his brain was throwing at him.

Sure, this was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him.  
Also the most painful thing, to date.

However, was it the absolute worst thing that had ever happened to him?  
He huffed. Nope.   
Although, maybe, perhaps it was.

[Way to keep positive about life], he deadpanned to his own mind.

(Well, what did you expect to be the answer, moron?)

Wade startled at that.  
In all his years of talking to himself, nothing had ever answered. In his shock, he collided with a big oak tree. A burst of pain shot through his head and shoulders.

The gravelly voice laughed at his pain. It made Wade feel very uncomfortable.  
Had he finally snapped? Plunged fully into the deep end?

(Don't worry, you're still quite sane), the voice grumbled reassuringly.

[Says the fucking voice in my head], Wade screamed back.

It remained quiet after that, at least for a bit.

 

******

 

Wade startled when the voice in his head growled at him. He flinched and lost control of his limbs once again.

[What the fuck man? I was just starting to get the hang of it], Wade complained.  
(We need to eat), the voice simply stated.

Once it had been said, Wade realized he was indeed terribly hungry. It wasn't his normal kind of hunger either. His body was demanding food,yes, but not just any kind.  
It needed to be fresh and raw and drenched in blood and-

Oh fuck, what?!

Visions of hunting and killing started filling his mind. His stomach growled at him as much as the voice had done. Instinctively, he raised his nose (snout?!) to smell the air.  
There was prey all around him! 

He smiled, then startled from his reaction. The dark voice in his mind growled again. It started to take control more and more. Wade panicked. 

[No, no, no, no! Stay away], he tried weakly.  
It was to no avail. He wasn't strong enough the battle the hunger, or the voice.

After a brief struggle, he limped away to the darkest corners of his mind. The voice, no, the wolf, laughed at him. Wade felt like crying.

With no control over his body, he was forced to become a passenger. He witnessed everything, but had no way of stopping anything that was happening. How long he remained like that, he had no clue.

Eventually, it seemed like a better idea to just tune out altogether.  
No need to torture himself, when he was pretty certain he wouldn't be allowed control again anyway.

Might as well disappear completely.

And so he did.

And so it remained for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these two chapters in one go, so I decided I might as well post them together as well.
> 
> [...] for Wades own voice.  
> (...) for the werewolf voice.
> 
> English is still not my first language, so please let me know if I made any mistakes.  
> Also, do let me know what you think about this concept!


	3. The City At Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nighttime, the city does not ever sleep and Peter is going on a hunt for food.
> 
> Wade is simply trying to avoid any human contact, while doing his laundry....

Night fell over New York, though the hustle and bustle of people did not lessen much.  
Bright neon displays and skylights sprang on everywhere, hoping to draw the eyes of shoppers and tourists. Peter was neither of those, so he mostly ignored them. 

He sat on top of one of his favourite buildings. It was one of the more old fashioned sky scrapers, dwarfed in size by newer architectural wonders. It sat in a shadowy corner and was long past the stage where it could have been called beautiful.  
Yet, it offered a good sight of the city. And more importantly, the slightly dilapidated structure made him feel at home. This building and Peter, had shared decades of sightseeing.

Peter yawned lazily. He had just woken up.  
There was a familiar feeling building in his stomach. It had been some time since he last had fed. His mood soured slightly at the thought.  
He hated the hunger. Even after all these years, he had a hard time accepting it as a part of himself.  
It was violent and made him want to hurt people. Innocent people.

His fangs were already producing venom. He swallowed it with disgust.  
There was no getting used to that, ever. 

Alluring scents starting drifting up from the city streets below.  
Closing his eyes, Peter took them all in. There were a lot of young people on the move tonight. Their hearts beating fast and with joy; they were going out, partying or in love.  
Love was one of Peters favourite scents. It had a lot of depth and different accents. Smelling it, made him feel alive again. Almost.

He sighed and opened his eyes again.  
It really was a beautiful night. Fall had just set in, so there was still some warmth to the air, but there was also a slight chill that predicted the coming of mighty storms and rains.  
One of the definite advantages of becoming, basically, immortal, was being able the see the coming and going of the seasons. Again and again, year after year.

Drawn from his thoughts by a scent more alluring than all others, Peter decided he should probably go find some food. No matter how much he hated it, there was no way around it.  
Besides, he had figured out a pretty good system: only feed on bad people. Was it perfect? No, not really. But it was better than the alternative.

With a last longing look over the city, Peter stretched and started to climb down the building.  
The night was young, and he had some hunting to do.

 

*******

Wade tried his best to ignore the monster staring back at him through his mirror. Calling it ugly wouldn´t do it any justice. He scoffed and focused his eyes even harder on his jaw line. If shaving without a mirror was an option, he´d have gotten rid of that fucking thing ages ago...

(If you hate looking at yourself so much, why not let someone else shave you?) 

[And traumatize an innocent soul with it? Fuck no]

(No need to get mad, just a suggestion), came the slightly bored sounding answer.

Apparently, having conversations with yourself was something you could get used to after a couple of decades. To Wade it was now the most normal thing in the world. He was never alone anymore. That other voice, the wolf, was always with him. It did drive him crazy at times. Hell, having an extra voice (and personality) in your head, would probably make you certifiably crazy.

He sighed and dried his face with the cleanest towel he could find. Even that one smelled of mildew. He sniffed and gagged. It seemed that the time had come to go to the Laundromat once again.

(It was that time last week, actually)

[Do you ever shut up?!]

(Nope)  
(Just sayin', you should take better care of us. Living in actual garbage just makes us smell as bad as we look. There is no need for that)

[Shut up]

With a sigh Wade started collecting all his laundry. It was lying in piles all around his grubby apartment. The place did stink of actual garbage and sweaty socks. It had probably been years since the floor last saw a vacuum cleaner. 

With a big duffel bag over his shoulder, Wade opened his front door. Before he went outdoors, he pulled his hood up and ducked as far into his coat as was humanely possible. Even while doing that, he felt awfully exposed.  
With every voice he heard, he feared they were talking about him. Every laugh sent him into a panic. His enhanced hearing didn't do him much favours, as he could hear all the conversations going on around him. And he did hear the whispers about the giant man that was hiding in his worn-out army coat. 

As quick as he could, he moved towards the Laundromat he had been using for possibly over a decade. The cold neon lights were already welcoming him, when he heard a faint thud a couple of streets away. It was followed by some muffled screams and what sounded like a panicked fight.

(This is New York City, fights happen every day. As do muggings, murders, rapes-)

[Shut up, shut up!]

Wade normally wasn't one for heroism, but now that he had heard it, it was impossible to turn away. The voice had sounded awfully young. With a last look at the Laundromat, he sprinted at the sounds of the fight that was still going on. He dropped his duffel bag somewhere along the way; his dirty clothes completely forgotten.  
As he entered the alley from which the sounds had come, he was met with an unusual sight and scent. Two men were on the ground, the smaller one clearly fighting for his life. The smell of fresh blood was in the air, but the scent had a strange tinge to it. 

Shaken from his thoughts by a yelp from the smaller man, Wade sprung in to action. He dived headfirst into the fight and divided the two men with a threatening snarl.  
The bigger one sprang back like he had been shot with electricity. He snarled back at Wade, with a mouth full of sharp teeth, and fresh blood.  
"Werewolf!", he spit, clearly disgusted by the very idea.

"Yeah, well, you're not very pretty either!", was the only reaction Wade could muster in his anger and confusion. He hadn't been recognized in years!

With another disgusted look, the tall man turned away.  
"You can have him."

"What, just like that?! What if I don't want him?"

But the other man had already left, leaving Wade without an answer.  
He snarled and could feel the wolf slowly calming down again, now that the immediate threat had left the premises. Somewhere around his ankles, he heard a soft noise.

Oh, fuck, right. The little dude.

With a quick movement, he bent down to check on the small man.  
The man was very pale and breathing frantically. He was cold to the touch and there wasn't an inch of him not currently covered in blood. His face was, however, very cute. And young. Very, very young.

"Wow, jailbait alarm,", he muttered under his breath.

 

*******

 

Now, to preface, Peter had been a vampire for a very long time. He had a lot of experience. He knew what do to do, when to hide, when to sleep. However, feeding had always been a problem.  
He had the tendency to wait too long. Until the thirst and hunger were so bad, he had no other choice but to feed. This, in some way, made him feel less responsible for the actions he had to take.  
It also meant, that he was, at those times, weaker than others.

He knew, ofcourse, that he wasn't the only vampire in New York. That would have been crazy.  
The city was literally crawling with supernatural beings, if you knew where to look. 

For a moment, Peter had forgotten about it. He had been desperate with hunger and had accidentally walked into the territory of another of his kind.  
And just because Peter wasn't particularly territorial, didn't mean that others shared his views. He had been in the wrong place, at the wrong time. 

Once the fight had started, he had known this might very well be the end of Peter Parker.  
And even though he had wished for that, many, many times, he now found himself struggling to hold on. Weak and hungry as he was, he was trying to fight the other man off.

That was ofcourse, when a giant of a man, had come to his rescue.  
This had hurt Peters pride slightly, he hated being the damsel in distress. And to add insult to injury, his saviour had called him jailbait. As if he hadn't been around for several centuries.

In his confused and still very hungry state, all he could answer was: "Am not."  
After that piece of poetry, he was almost thankful when he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer to write than I wanted to.  
> However, trying to juggle a full time job, social life, hobbies and writing turns out to be pretty difficult.  
> (Who could've known?!)
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter!  
> I am still very much working on this story, it has not been abandoned!


	4. Where The Wolf Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you find a wounded guy in an alley?  
> You take him home ofcourse!
> 
> There is nothing that could possibly go wrong :)

Waking up to a bunch of loud noises and cursing, was never preferred. In Peters case, it hadn't usually meant anything good. Carefully he tried moving his hands and feet. Surprised when they were able to freely move about.  
After a few seconds, he opened his eyes. He was met with a sight of complete and utter chaos.  
The room he was currently in, looked like a bomb had gone off there and nobody had even tried to clean up afterwards. Clothes, magazines and food containers were spread to and fro. Some of the small mountains of trash looked like they were just days away of becoming sentient.

Peter gagged when the scents entered his nose. Whoever lived here, had lost their sense of smell a long, long time ago. Or possibly just stopped caring.  
He slowly got up, noticing how the hunger was still coursing through his body. His fangs were still out. The blood on his clothes didn't really help.

"Hello?", he tried carefully.

There were some startled noises from an adjoining room. Peter decided that moving that way was probably the best idea. When he opened his door however, a strong scent overwhelmed him. It had been there in the former room as well, but much weaker. Hidden away under heaps of old food and sticky magazines, probably.  
But now it hit him in full force and he could feel his fangs hurting.  
It was delicious.

Standing in a messy living room, was the giant man that had rescued him. It seemed like he had been in the middle of some hasty and panicked cleaning. There was a trash bag in his hand and some furniture looked like it had been unearthed from decades of junk.

All of that was secondary to Peter, however.  
The bigger man was clearly getting uncomfortable under his intense gaze. He had his hood up and was trying very hard not to show any part of his face. His heart was beating very fast. Pumping around warm, tasty blood at a panicky pace.

"Uh, hey dude," said the other man. There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.  
As he swallowed nervously, Peter took a few steps closer.

"So, you're being a bit of creep right now, baby face. And normally I'm all for that. Hell, I practically invented it. But right now, you are actually, really creeping me the fuck out. So maybe you could, like, stop that? Pretty please?"

Peter frowned at the nickname, but his mind was far past being insulted. He could feel a low growl building in his chest. With inhuman speed, he sprang at the larger man.

"What the actual fuck?!", was the last thing the man could say, before sharp teeth buried themselves deep into his neck. There were some weak attempts at protesting. Even weaker attempts at struggling to get free. Rivers of crimson were already leaving the deep wounds. Peter drank them all, happily. He stopped only when there was nothing more to drink.  
By then, the man underneath him had turned a sickly pale. He had stopped moving long ago and a heartbeat was nowhere to be found.

Once the hunger had subsided completely and Peter felt like himself again, he startled at the unmoving form underneath him.  
Oh god, oh no, what had he done?! 

"Oh god, oh please, don't be dead. Please, don't be."

He got off the man and frantically started feeling for a heartbeat. For any, tiny sign of life.  
The search didn't have to go on, for him to realize that it was to no avail. This man was very much dead. And he was very much responsible for that.

"Fuck," Peter muttered.  
It had been a long time since had last killed an innocent man (or woman). Already he could feel the tremendous guilt weighing down on him.  
"Fuck."  
Panic began to creep up. He could feel tears falling down his cheeks.  
This wasn't supposed to happen anymore! He was supposed to be in control. He had been training for decades upon decades. 

This wasn't supposed to happen!

 

*******

 

Wade had been frantically trying to clean up the disaster zone that was his apartment, when his patient had decided to wake up. This was not ideal, as he would have preferred to not show how he was a garbage being that lived in a garbage fortress.  
Then the small guy had been acting very much not normal. For one, his eyes had been red and glowy. And his mouth was full of really sharp fangs.  
Normally Wade was up for all sorts of freaky, but this guy looked like he literally wanted to eat him. And that was just not cool.

Ofcourse, the special brand of Wilson luck, had made him bring home an actual, full grown fucking vampire! Great! Really, fucking amazing!

There hadn't been much time to muse on that discovery, however. The vampire had jumped him and had basically ripped his throat out.  
And now Wade was flowing around in a warm, cloudy darkness. He was unaware of his body, though he knew that he hadn't died. He never did.

[And god knows I've tried]

(I'd very much prefer you not ever trying again)

[Well, luckily, that's up to me and not you]

(This is also very much my body)

[Yeah, but right now, I am in control. So eat shit]

(Very mature.)  
(Everybody knows your control could slip at any moment. It's shaky at the best of times. And when you do slip up, I'll be there. You can be sure of that)

[You're literally a disembodied voice, you can't threaten me!]

The response to that fell away, when Wade could suddenly feel his body again. Oh fuck, it hurt.  
The wound in his throat was slowly knitting itself together again, but his brain and nerve endings were screaming at him.

"Owie", he whispered weakly.

There was a strangled noise to the left of him. And movements of inhuman speeds.  
Someone was breathing very fast, even though no other heart was beating in the room. Wade blinked and the world slowly came into view again.  
He screamed (in a very manly manner) when he saw his startled killer, looking down to him from the ceiling. The small man dropped down quickly, but it took Wade a moment to recover.

"You're alive?", the vampire squeaked.

If Wade hadn't been angry at him, he would've thought it was cute. 

"Yep, very much so," he said.

With a small groan, he heaved himself into a sitting position. He held one hand protectively around his throat, the other one, he pointed at angrily at the other man.

"You fucking killed me!", he growled.

"Yes, I did." 

The vampire seemed to shrink into himself. Wade could now see that he had very clearly been crying. A vampire with an actual, honest to god sense of guilt? Well, this was fucking news.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to."

"Well put me in a dress and call me Donna," muttered Wade, "That was the first time someone apologized for killing me."

There was a moment of silence. The vampire seemed to contemplate fleeing, or he was simply trying to stare a hole through the door. Wade could feel his anger disappearing. It was true, no one had ever apologized for killing him before. Or for hurting him, for that matter. 

"You must've been real desperate, if you wanted to feed on a werewolf, huh," he said after some time.

The other man looked startled. Maybe he hadn't realized it up to this point.

"I didn't- 

He broke himself off and looked at Wade with curiosity. Now that his eyes were no longer a dangerous red, they were actually very pretty, Wade thought to himself.

"I am very sorry,", the vampire said again, this time with more guilt in his voice.

"It's okay man, really, I'm already over it. The name's Wade Wilson."

He opened the hand he had been using to point and leaned towards the vampire.  
This seemed to confuse him. He looked at Wade like a deer in the headlights of a monster truck. Then, after some frowning and biting his lip, he took the hand. He was ice cold and Wade had to suppress a shiver that tried to run down his spine.

"Peter Parker."

"Hell yeah, alliteration buddies!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter together with the third one, probably will keep that up.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one as well!  
> I love to hear what you think about it :)


	5. The Number of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving your number to the guy that killed you, is probably the best course of action, right?
> 
> And accepting said number, from the guy you killed, is an equally great idea!

Befriending the man who had just ripped your throat out, maybe wasn't the most standard thing to do. Wade, however, rarely worried himself with standard, or normal, for that matter.  
The guilty expression in those brown puppy eyes, was all he needed to get over his initial anger.   
He had been killed before, some of those times his demise had even been by his own hand. He would probably be killed again, somewhere in the near future. As far as he was concerned, it was all water under the bridge.

Peter did not seem to think that, though. He kept apologizing. He kept on spluttering about self control, how he shouldn't have done it, how he was an awful person and on and on and on!

"Peteypie, I meant it when I said that I was over it! It's fine!"

"My name is Peter, not Peteypie," the other man answered with a frown, "And it is very much not fine, okay?! I killed you! I murdered you! How can you get over that so quickly?"

The smaller man looked at him incredulously. His dark brown eyes tried to scan the bigger man's face, but they were stopped by the hoodie. Wade squirmed under the close attention and decided that moving to the other side of the room was a far better idea.

"When I say I'm fine with it, I'm fine with it, baby doll. No need to keep worrying your pretty little head about it," he said with a shrug. He was starting to get annoyed again.

Peter remained silent for a bit. He was frowning heavily and biting his lip.  
Wade could see the fangs had been replaced by a set of regular, every day teeth by now. This made the vampire far less intimidating. If Wade hadn't known, he could've thought Peter was completely human. And totally adorkable.

Peter scratched at the mop of dark hair that was covering his head. Wade thought it was cute, he could feel the wolf inside him roll his eyes aggressively.

"Well, I am still sorry," he said, stubbornly, "But if you say you're fine, I guess I'll have to believe you."

(Why haven't you killed him yet?)

[Because he is adorable! Look at those puppy eyes!]

(He killed us)

[Yep, he certainly did]

(We should rip his throat out)

[Nope, not gonna happen. He's too cute]

"Who are you talking to?", suddenly came a timid voice from the other side of the room.

"What? Huh, oh, eh, no one! Just talking to me, myself and I! Do you never do that?"

Wade tried to play it off with a nonchalant grin, but he could feel himself failing at it. Still, Peter didn't seem inclined to ask further questions. He accepted the answer, for now.

They remained standing awkwardly like that for some time. Wade, for all his nonchalance, couldn't find a single thing to say. It was like he had suddenly lost the ability to talk. This guy was doing very weird things to him, but he didn't necessarily dislike it.

It had been a very long time since he had felt this way. It was nice. 

 

*******

 

Peter rubbed his eyes. He was starting to get a little drowsy.   
Through the battered curtains, he could see the first rays of sunshine hitting the city. If he didn't hurry up, he wouldn't make it home before sunrise.

"I should probably get going," he squeaked.

Wade startled at the sound of his voice. His shoulders sagged when he realized what Peter had said.  
He didn't disagree, however.

"Yeah, uh, it's getting pretty late. Or early. You probably have some dark, dank vampire hidey hole or something to get back to, huh."

Peter smiled slightly at that.

"Or something, yeah."

"You know, I'm out of town for a couple of days. But after that we could maybe, eh, meet up, or something. To talk, or something, maybe. If you don't want to, that's fine too. You don't owe me a thing. It's just that, it would be nice to talk to someone who understands the whole -supernatural- situation and stuff. Yeah."

Wade blurted his invitation out in a single breath, and seemed to regret it immediately.  
He shrank in on himself. His eyes, basically the only things visible from underneath his hoodie, looked at Peter with an expression of hope and fear.

Peter smiled. 

"Yeah, no, sure," he said, trying to search for better words and not finding any, "That would be nice."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, really. I do owe you something, you know, for the whole saving my life thing."

"Oh no, that's all-" Wade changed his mind half way through, a devious grin clear in his voice, "Actually, yes, you owe me like a coffee, baby doll! Or maybe some take out! Or an entire family meal at McD's!"

Once Peter had said yes, his entire posture changed. He squared his shoulders, puffed out his chest, but still hid his face from view. In Peter's eyes, he looked about ready to perform a mating dance.

"A coffee is the least I can get you, and I'd be happy to treat you to some food, too."

"Aw, no I'm sad that I have to leave today," Wade pouted.

"Well, give me a time and place, and I'll meet you there when you get back."

"I can do you one better," Wade said, his voice lowered a few octaves.

Peter suppressed a shiver. This guy was doing things to his body that hadn't been happening for a long time. He decided to file that thought away for a later moment. It was in moments like this, he was happy that blushing was no longer a problem for him.

The large man moved closer towards Peter, brandishing a sharpie in his hand.

"Wait, do vampires have cell phones?", he asked with doubt in his voice.

"This one does."

"Phew, otherwise this would've been reaaally awkward. Come here, hold out your arm."

Surprising himself, Peter moved towards Wade and stuck out his arm. Wade rolled up his sleeve, his warm fingers touched Peters cold skin. It was a very pleasant feeling. The werewolf's fingers were surprisingly gentle, and that made Peter's imagination go wild.

Wade undid the cap of the sharpie with his teeth and scribbled a number on Peters arm.  
His writing was sloppy, but the numbers were written so large, that even a blind man could've read them.

"Just, message me on that number, Peteypie, and I'll come a runnin'."

"Alright, " Peter answered, slightly out of breath.

He had to stop himself from leaning into the heat that Wade was radiating. It had been so long since he had someone alive this close to him, without wanting to feed on their blood. It was giving him all kinds of feelings he thought he'd had forgotten long ago. Feelings that had proven to be far too dangerous. They scared him more than he would like to admit.

But, looking at the giant man in front of him, whose wolfish grin made him weak in the knees, he knew that it was too late now. Whatever this thing between them turned out to be, running away was not an option. 

"Well, ' he said, scraping his throat, "I should really get going."

He hinted at the light of the rising sun, now shining clearly through the windows.

"Uh, yes, ofcourse. Would be a shame to see your beautiful butt burning alive, baby boy."

If Peter would've still had the ability to blush, he would have been crimson by now. One of his hands instinctively patted the back of his jeans, the other one went straight into his neck. He stammered something incomprehensible.

"A shy one, eh, " Wade said deviously, "I can work with that."

Peter decided it was better to ignore those words, if only for his own dignity. With some overly polite words, he ran for the door, followed by Wade's warm laughter.

He only stopped running when he had made it to his own home. And only when the door was securely closed behind him, did he let out his breath.

Oh god. He was in way too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story might be a bit of a slow burn.  
> Our vampire and werewolf are taking it slow!
> 
> As always, I am surprised there are people that like my writing.  
> I am really honored, by every single person reading this!


	6. In the Jungle, the Mighty Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes Peter a while to gather enough courage to actually text Wade.  
> But once he does, he'll probably see that he didn't need to worry!

It had been three days since Peter found himself in the company of a very charming werewolf. Three days since he had left the other man's apartment running. The number on his arm was finally starting to fade, but he had added it to his phone as soon as he arrived home that first evening.

And now, he was staring at the screen of his phone.  
He had been doing that, on and off, for three days now. Nerves were crawling in his stomach. What was he supposed to say to a man he barely knew?

Flirting had never been his greatest talent. You'd have thought that becoming a vampire might have changed that, but no such luck. Peter Parker was quite possibly, the most awkward vampire alive.   
He had seen his fair share of cheesy vampire movies, always curious about what mortals would think of next. Never in his entire lifetime, had he felt like any of the vampires in those movies.

Staring at the tiny keyboard on his phone, he wished there was somebody he could ask for advice on this. But there was nobody. Some of his friends might've known what to do, way back when. They were long dead, however. Couldn't tell him anything if they wanted to.

Peter sighed and decided to man up.  
He could do this. 

Peter: Hey, this is Peter. I hope you are doing alright.

As soon as he pressed the little 'send' button, he regretted his message. He should have gone for something cooler, or charming, or anything that wasn't this!  
It was too late now, though. With a frustrated snarl, he threw his phone on the couch. It landed with the screen down, and he was silently happy about that. Now he could try to ignore the thing for a couple of hours.

Those hours were a bit shorter than he had expected, when after just fifteen minutes his phone made it known that a message had been received. With a speed he didn't even know he possessed, Peter sprinted over to the couch, nearly avoiding a collision with some of the house plants he had just been watering. When he had calmed down a little, he picked up his phone. 

Wade: OMG Peteypie! I am doing much better now that you have graced me with a text!

There were at least ten emojis attached. Peter snorted.  
The writing style wasn't entirely unexpected, but it was a big contrast with how intimidating Wade seemed in real life.

After a few seconds, another message followed.

Wade: Way more important tho, how r u doin?!!!1111!!  
Wade: Please tell me you didn't almost die again! My heart wouldn't be able to take it!!!

Peter: I'm doing alright. No dying here, just watering my plants.

Wade: Oh mighty Darth Vader, please let that be an innuendo!

Peter laughed. 

Peter: Nope, I was literally watering my plants.  
Peter: They need a lot of care and attention.

Wade: Ur killin me here, Petey.   
Wade: Now all I can think of are your beautiful, moist houseplants.

A couple of eggplant emojis were attached to that. Peter rolled his eyes, but there was still a smile on his face. This was the silliest conversation he'd had in years and he wanted it to keep going.

Peter: Are you still out of town?

This time, the reply took a bit longer. Wade was probably busy with whatever he was doing.

Wade: Yep, still out of town. Do u miss me already, baby?

Peter didn't really know how to reply to that.   
The fact was, he did miss Wade. Even though they had hardly spend any time together. Was it even possible to miss someone you barely knew?  
He was taken away from his musings, by a new text from Wade.

Wade: Don't worry, Peteypie! I'll b back b-fore u know it!  
Wade: And then u & ur pretty face can get me sum dinner!

Peter: Just let me know when your back, and that dinner is yours.

Wade: No worries, baby, I'll let u know.

After that, the conversation seemed to be pretty much over.  
Peter could still feel the smile on his face. In his stomach the nerves had been replaced with hopeful butterflies. A tiny voice was still warning him, that making friends was a danger. He couldn't be trusted around anyone else, hadn't he proven that the other night?!

Peter silenced that voice though.   
He had bitten Wade in the neck, had basically removed all the blood from his arteries. And yet, the man was still very much alive and kicking! What that meant, he didn't know for certain. There was one thing he did know, however, he wouldn't be a danger for Wade. And that meant, they could be friends. Maybe even something more.

 

*******

 

Wade stared at his phone. He had been reading and rereading all of Peter's messages to him.  
It was the only thing keeping him sane right now.

Around him, jungle noises were buzzing. Big insects were flying around, snakes were slithering over dead leaves, somewhere above him a bunch of monkeys were making a racket.  
He sniffed the air, in search of his prey. They smelled of gunpowder and sweat; sticking out from the sweet scents of jungle flowers and the wet, earthy forest floor like a sore thumb.

It wouldn't take long to find the prey, or the eliminate him.  
That pleased Wade. He wanted to be done with it. He wanted to go back to New York. Peter was there, Peter's puppy eyes were there, as well as his promise of dinner.

(Don't lose focus now) growled the wolf.

[Don't you worry, puppydog, we've done this lots of times. It won't take long now]

(We would already be done, if you weren't so distracted! Forget about the vampire)

[Nope, he's cute]

(He stinks)

[Take that back, you stinking mongrel! He smells amazing!]

(He stinks of death)

[You stink of death!]

(I would, if I had been killing our prey right now)

[Yeah, yeah, yeah. Prey, kill it. I got it]

With a dramatic sigh, Wade dropped down from the tree he had been hiding in.  
Below him, a man dressed entirely in black was running. He was carrying a big gun, that weighed him down tremendously. Amateur move really, Wade thought to himself. Like a gun would even work on him!

He jumped the man, slashing one of his arms with a sharp claw.  
The man screamed and raised his gun. The sound of gunfire filled the air, making Wade's ears ring.   
A sharp pain ran through his shoulder, then his stomach and his legs. It began to spread rapidly. He didn't have to look down to know, he'd been hit.

"Fuck, that hurts!" he yelled.

"Those bullets were silver!" the other man screamed triumphantly, "You'll be dead in seconds!"

Wade stared hard at the man. Then he laughed.

"Oh boy, you really should've done your homework, man."

He bit through the pain, that was now starting to spread to his chest. Where his skin was exposed, he could see his arteries turning a sickly black colour. Fuck, this was really going to suck in a few minutes.

With a swift movement, he stood before his attacker. He slashed at him, hitting his arm and making the gun fly. Then he grew his fangs. This was going to be sloppy, but no one had told him it needed to be done neatly. Oh well.

He bit down at the other man, too fast for human eyes to follow. Warm blood was filling his mouth. Wade could feel his control slipping away. The wolf was at the wheel now, and he had no issue with making his prey experience as much pain as possible.He liked the taste of fear.

(It is done) said the wolf.

Wade had lost his sense of time. It felt like he had been out for an eternity.  
Being trapped in your own head, tended to do that to him.

[Ugh, I should really brush my teeth]

(You should take pride in your kill)

[Fine, but I'll take pride after I have brushed my teeth]

He looked around him. He wasn't anywhere near where his prey had been killed.  
Bloody footprints and droplets of crimson blood were strewn all around him. The wolf, knowing that Wade hated to be confronted with his feral side, had moved him away from the crime scene.  
He was thankful for that.

[We should get back]

(Back to the stinking vampire, you mean)

[Yes, back to New York]

With a groan, he got of the forest floor. There was still some silver going through his system. It was making him a bit dizzy. He made a face and then promptly threw up in some bushes. 

When he was done, he plunged his face into a little creek that was running nearby. Washing the most of the blood and sick away.

"Alrighty then," he murmured to himself, "Let's see if we can find our way back to civilisation!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to keep some things the same about Peter and Wade, even though they are in a completely different universe.
> 
> Wade is still a mercenary in this world. His werewolf powers really help in that line of work.  
> Now, as in how far Peter is still the same, we'll probably find out in a later chapter!
> 
> I am still very much in love with the concept of this story, and I feel like my writing skills are getting less dusty each chapter.  
> I still don't know how long this story will be, but do know that I am working on new chapters and that I this story won't be abandoned :)


	7. A Werewolf and a Vampire Enter a Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a date, of sorts.  
> Our two supernatural beings get to finally meet each other again!
> 
> How will this night turn out?

Peter stood in front of his wardrobe nervously. Piles of clothes lay strewn all around the room.  
So far, he had tried out at least seven different outfits. None of them were good enough.

He snarled in frustration.   
This would all be so much easier if he was able to see his own freaking reflection! Whoever had decided that vampires didn´t need to look at themselves, once in a while, was a moron.

Maybe he should just call the meeting off. Not even being able to find an outfit, was clearly a sign, that this wasn´t meant to happen. God was saying ´no´. Peter couldn´t blame the guy. He had a very bad track record.

With a sigh he dropped down on his bed. The sun was still up, but wouldn´t be much longer. Now that fall had seriously set in, dusk set in earlier. This in turn meant that Peter spent less time locked in his apartment.   
In a few moments, he was supposed to meet Wade at a diner, not far from the werewolves' apartment.

A buzz somewhere among his sheets, let him know that Wade had texted him.  
Did the werewolf have cold feet too? Maybe he wanted to call the whole thing off!

Wade: How's it hangin Peteypie? Still on for tonight?

Nope, Wade was just being a good guy and checking in on him.  
Peter sighed deeply, trying to calm down his nerves.

Peter: I'm fine, just a bit nervous, I guess. Still on for tonight.

Wade: Aw, Petey! No need to be nervous, k? I'll take good care of ya!

Peter smiled.  
Wade was right, he shouldn't be nervous. They were just meeting for some food.  
Peter was thanking him, for saving his life (and also saying sorry for killing him).

Wade: I'm gonna head that way now, c ya in a few!

There were t least twenty emojis attached, all of them lovey-dovey.  
Peter snorted. 

After taking one or two deep breaths, he got up from his bed and started sorting through the piles of clothing. Some of this stuff had been in his wardrobe for literal decades, and was probably very much out of style by now.   
In the end, he opted for a dark pair of skinny jeans and a soft knitted sweater.   
He combed his unruly hair back with his fingers and hoped he looked alright. He couldn't remember when he had last been concerned about his look.

It made him feel like he was a part of the living world again. At least a little bit.

 

*******

 

As it was starting to get late in the evening, the diner was nearly empty.  
Wade plopped down in his favourite seat. He could see the entire diner from here, all ins and outs. There was also a bit less light in his corner, which meant people could not see him as well as he saw them. He liked that the best.

He was nervous. That surprised him a little bit, but not much. After all, he was basically going on a date with a very cute vampire. He hadn't been on a date in a while, so the evening might very well end in disaster.

The little bell on the door rang, announcing a new patron.  
Wade took in a sharp breath when he spotted Peter. The guy was every bit as adorkable as he remembered. His hair was sticking up in all kinds of weird angles and his vampire butt looked amazing in those dark jeans. 

He waved at the vampire, motioning him to come over.  
As he did, Peter looked relieved. The poor guy probably been afraid that he'd been stood up.  
Wade wouldn't blame him. He'd done that more times than he wanted to admit.

'Good evening, Peteypie!', Wade said with a smile.

'Hey,' Peter answered. It was clear that he was also nervous.

Now that Wade saw him up close, he could see that Peter looked a little tired. There were dark rings under his eyes. And he wasn't entirely sure how pale vampires were supposed to be, but his Petey looked like death warmed over.

'We finally meet again,' he said with a large grin.

'Yeah.'

Peter smiled and Wade melted.

'I-eh, took the liberty of ordering some food already,' Wade said. He scratched his chin. 'I wasn't sure, you know, with the whole vampirism thing, if you'd actually... You know, eat.'

Peter chuckled.

'It's fine, Wade. As long as you let me pay the bill.'

He looked the werewolf in the eye. Or tried to at least, there was a hoodie in the way.

'I haven't eaten any mortal food in a long time. The taste doesn't always agree with me.'

'So you don't eat pancakes? Or waffles?' 

'Not usually, no.'

'What about Mexican food? That's literally the best!'

'Never had any.'

Wade stared hard at the vampire. He wondered, for the first time, how old the guy was.

'I don't normally trust people who haven't eaten Mexican food, but I'll make an exception for you. And that's only because you have a cute face. And butt.'

The vampire's cheeks became slightly pink after those words. Wade was very pleased with himself.

Not long after that, the waitress came with Wade's order. The woman had to come back two more times before all the food was on their little table.  
She smiled at Wade, being entirely used to the abnormal amounts of food he ate.  
He winked at her and slipped her a fifty. Peter raised his eyebrows at that, but said nothing.

'She's saving up for college,' Wade explained, 'And I can spare the money.'  
He shrugged and tried to decide where to start on his pile of food.

 

*******

Peter stared at the mountains of food before him with wondering eyes. The smell of it was amazing.   
Not amazing enough to mask the scent of the man eating it, but it came close. He licked his lips. 

With a shock he could feel venom dripping from his gums.

Oh no. No, no, no!   
Frantically he tried to ignore the feeling building in his stomach. He didn't need to try and remember when he had last fed, he knew very well that it had been weeks ago. When he had killed Wade.

The man across him didn't seem to notice the problem his companion was having. Not yet.  
Peter took a deep breath, forcing the hunger back down. This wasn't the time for it.  
He was supposed to be having a fun night out. 

'You alright, Petey?' Wade asked.  
There was worry in his voice.

'Yeah, I'm okay,' he answered. It sounded unnatural to his own ears, but he hoped the werewolf wouldn't pick up on that. As he looked to the other end of the table, his hope was shattered.

Wade, who was about half way through his pile of food by now, was staring at him again. It was clear that he did not believe him.

'Don't take this the wrong way, but you look terrible,' he said, with a low voice.

He leaned over the table, getting up close and personal with the vampire. Peter tried to bury himself in his seat. He wasn't entirely certain what the werewolf was trying to accomplish. It was in the very least making him very uncomfortable.

Not wanting to ruin a perfectly good night, Peter repeated his former statement.

'Wade, I'm okay, really. Just nerves.'

Wade sniffed. Clearly still not believing him, but he backed off for now.

'Like I said, it has been a while since I went out. I'm not used to doing this.'

'Me neither,' Wade answered softly.

They remained silent for a bit after that. Wade finished his food, Peter insisting that really, honestly, he didn't need to taste any of it. When all the food was gone, they squabbled over who would be paying the bill.

'Wade, I promised to treat you to some food! I'm paying!'

'Fine! You pay, but you'll still owe me some coffee a next time.'

'I'll gladly treat you to some coffee next time.'

He could see Wade smile underneath his hood after that. He'd probably been worried that there wouldn't be a next time.

'So, fancy a bit of a stroll through the city?' 

They had stepped out of the diner, back into the cold autumn air.  
Peter nodded. He liked walking through the city at night.

Wade dramatically offered him an arm, as if Peter was a lady, and Peter accepted with a wide grin.  
He could feel Wade's warmth through all their combined layers of clothing. It was pleasant. He himself was never warm. Nor did he feel cold, normally. To be honest, as far as temperature went, he didn't feel very much of anything. Being able to feel the warmth of a living being, was a very welcome change.

As they walked, Peter could feel the hunger returning.  
He kept forcing it down. When this was over, he would go hunting. Just not now. He was having fun.

'Can I ask something, Wade?'

Wade looked down at him, only his glittering eyes visible underneath the hood.

'Sure, Petey.'

'Why the hood?'

Nice one, Peter, very subtle - he thought to himself. Damn him and his defective filter.

Wade was silent for a bit. He was clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

'Let's just say, Peteypie, that we don't all have such pretty faces as you do. You don't want to know what's under this. Honestly.'

Peter frowned. It couldn't be that bad.  
However, he didn't feel like pushing the subject. He didn't want Wade to feel uncomfortable.

'I have a question too,' Wade said after a bit.

'Ask away.'

'How old are you?'

'Well, that depends,' Peter said. He gave a small smile. 'Officially, I'm twenty four. However, I've been twenty four for quite a bit.'

'How long is "quite a bit"?'

'Two hundred years, give or take a few.'

'Holy fucking Batman, Petey, you're an old man! Oh man, I've never been the youngest one in a relationship. Wait no, I'm lying, I have been. But not by a hundred and something years! Damn!'

As the werewolf rambled on, Peter could feel himself falling in and out of focus.  
He was unconsciously trying to look around for prey. For someone to hunt. The strongest, most pleasant scent of the evening, was right next to him however.

'Wow, baby boy, are you sure you're okay?'

Wade held onto him with both arms now, as he was blindly trying to walk into traffic.

Peter shook his head, but it was not clearing.  
He snarled in frustration. Finally he gave in. He had to tell Wade. He needed the werewolf to go. Pretty soon the hunger would take over and the results, as they both knew by now, would not be very pretty. Or pleasant.

'I'm hungry, Wade,' he whispered.

'Oh fuck, baby boy, why didn't you say sooner?'

'Didn't want to spoil the night.'

'You couldn't even if you wanted to, babe.'

'Please, Wade, you need to go. I don't want to kill you again.'

Wade looked at him now. Parts of his face visible in the harsh glow of the streetlights. Peter could see what looked like scars, but his mind was not focused on finding out more. He needed all his strength, to hold back the hunger.

In the end the werewolf did not loosen his grip, quite the opposite actually. 

'Were pretty far from my place right now,' Wade mumbled, his voice low, 'How far is it to yours.'

Peter looked around, his eyesight starting to go red.   
It took him a while to recognize his surroundings. It took him even longer to remember where he lived.

'Not that far,' he managed to growl.

After some more questioning, Wade managed to get an address out of him. 

'Wade, what are you doing? You need to go.'

'Nope, I'm staying. And I'm getting you to a save place.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, life got majorly in the way of me writing this.  
> Sorry for the long wait (if there are people who were waiting for a new chapter).
> 
> Chapter 8 will be put up right after this one, and I'm already working on 9 and 10.  
> I have a feeling this story might be a long one after all!


	8. Bloodthirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter, he really should be taking better care of himself.  
> Luckily for him, Wade is here to stay!

With every step they made, Peter was getting harder to handle.  
He was struggling against Wade's arms and hands, snarling and snapping his teeth and trying to break free. He wasn't fighting, yet, but it wouldn't take long.

At last they arrived at the building that matched the description Peter had given him. It was old and looked about ready to be torn down. Most of the windows were blocked and the lower levels were filled with graffiti.   
Wade wrestled a key from Peter's back pocket, forcing himself to remain professional and not grabbing a handful of what was probably a perfect butt. Hopefully, there would be time for that later.

After some searching, he found a door that fit the key and opened it.  
A dim hallway met him, lit only by a flickering exit sign. He closed the door with his foot and started dragging the growling vampire up some rickety stairs.  
Most of the building seemed to be closed off. Doors were blocked with wood or tape, small signs warning of risk of collapse. Wade wondered how high of a risk that was. The stairs certainly sounded like they could give in any moment.

The stairway seemed to go on forever, and on every landing all the doors were blocked off. Finally, when they reached the top floor, Wade discovered some signs of life. There was only one door here, and it looked pretty new and very sturdy. He tried the key and it worked. 

When he opened to door, he was welcomed by a messy apartment. There were books on every available surface, and even on the floor. Pillows and clothes lay strewn around randomly. There were some very suspicious dark brown stains here and there, hastily covered up with carpets.   
All the windows were blocked off with big wooden boards, though most of them were hidden behind heavy curtains. 

'Well, at least this makes me feel less bad about my apartment,' Wade mumbled.

Peter fought himself free at last.  
He sprinted away from Wade, towards a dark corner of the room. The only thing visible were his red glowing eyes. It freaked the werewolf out, but he remained calm.He had already made his decision after all.

'Go, Wade, please,' Peter begged. His voice didn't sound human any more.

Wade could hear little grunts of pain, probably a sign the fangs were coming in.

'Nope,' he answered.

He took a deep, long breath. This was going to hurt like a motherfucker. But it was worth it, if it meant he could help Peter.

Slowly, he took off his hoodie. It was his favourite and he didn't want to get any blood on it. 

'Wade, I don't want to hurt you,' Peter whispered, 'I don't want to hurt anyone.'

'I know, baby boy, you're too good for this world.'

He sat down on the couch. It was surprisingly comfortable. Peter probably spent a lot of time there.  
With a nervous feeling in his stomach, he patted the cushions next to him.

'You must be very hungry, Petey, so-well, you can nibble on me if you want.'

There was a long, tense silence.

'Wh-what?! No! No, don't say that!' Peter growled.

He had however moved away from his corner. Moving from shadow to shadow, every bit the apex predator, Wade saw exactly what his intention was.

[Whelp, mark me down for scared and aroused] 

(That's disgusting)

[Hell no, it's amazing]

Peter moved closer to Wade. His eyes had lost all traces of the kind brown. They were cold and red, and very, very hungry. His mouth was open, showing two neat rows of sharp fangs. They were dripping with some kind of fluid. 

'You shouldn't say such things to us,' he said.

[To us, huh, maybe we're not the only crazy ones after all, wolfie boy!]

(Please stop this nonsense and come to your senses. We're gonna get killed again)

[Duh. That's kinda the whole plan!]

(You're the biggest idiot I know)

[Hey, at least when he kills us, we come back! It's perfect!]

(You're sick)

'Well, I already said it, and I ain't taking it back.'

A hungry, desperate snarl tore through the air. Wade felt all the hairs on his body rise.   
He probably was a total idiot for doing this. Actively trying a vampire to kill you, that must be one of the dumbest things to do, ever.

'It's okay, I'll come back.'

Peter was now very close to him and closing in even further. They were about nose to nose right now. For a very short moment, Wade could see some brown in the red eyes.

'Please, I don't want to hurt you,' he whispered.

'I'm a big boy, Peteypie, I can handle it.'

Carefully, he grabbed one of the vampire's hands. They were ice cold by now, a clear sign that he was about to fall over from hunger. Slowly, he guided the hand towards his throat.

'Take whatever you need.'

He closed his eyes and bore his throat entirely to the other man.

For a little while, the cold hand remained exactly where it was. Wade could feel it trembling against his skin. Peter was still fighting to control the hunger.  
That fight was soon lost. One hand became two, as they hungrily searched for his heartbeat.  
When they did, the roaming fingers suddenly stopped.

Wade swallowed and braced himself.

The weight on the couch changed, as Peter came closer. He was now next to Wade's throat. His breath was as cold as his fingers, making the werewolf shiver slightly.

Icy lips touched his skin and he suppressed a yelp.

Then, as had happened a few weeks ago, sharp fangs tore into his skin. The pain was sharp and dull at the same time, it burned through his nerves and made him want to scream.  
Warm blood was flowing freely from the wound, but from the pressure he could feel, he knew that Peter was drinking every drop of it. By the sound of it, he was enjoying himself.

[This is way sexier in the movies] 

(That's because humans make those)

Wade was starting to feel dizzy. The pain was starting to become a dull throb. His hands and feet were cold and he was shivering. Not long now, until he would check out for a bit.

Somewhere around his throat, Peter made a choking sound.  
He tried opening his eyes, but found that he couldn't.

'It'z a-okay, Petey boy. I'll be right back-'

He didn't even get to finish his sentence.  
A warm, comfortable darkness came over him and he slowly drifted away.

 

*******

 

Licking the last of the blood from his hands and face, Peter started to feel more like himself again.  
Wade's body lay cold and dead on his couch. He didn't want to look at it, but couldn't look away either.

He was angry at the man. Angry for allowing the same thing to happen again!  
And yet, because Wade had offered himself, no one else had died tonight. Peter didn't have to climb out his window and prowl the streets like a predator. Gratitude and anger fought in his mind, neither truly winning or losing.

He slumped back against the couch, ignoring the wet blood on his clothes.  
A heavy drowsiness was seeping into his body. Normally feeding left him feeling nauseated and energized. Now he wanted nothing more than a nap.

That wouldn't do, however. He had to take care of Wade.  
With a groan, he got up. When he got closer to the werewolf, he gasped. The man had taken his hoodie off and his entire face was visible in the shadowy darkness. 

He was handsome, Peter realized, very much so. A strong jaw and nose, good cheekbones. There was some stubble growing on his chin and neck, but it was very light. He had probably shaved that morning.  
There were also some very big scars, covering a large part of Wade's face, but Peter didn't mind those. He even thought they added to the overall handsomeness. 

After ogling the werewolf like a desperate teenager for a little while longer, Peter jumped into action. He worked his arms underneath the large man and lifted him up without much effort.  
Carefully, he carried him towards the bedroom. Happy that he had decided to change the sheets that morning, Peter put the werewolf down on the bed.  
He went back for Wade's hoodie and put that on the nightstand, in case he wanted to put it back on when he woke up.   
When he had covered the man with sheets and warm blankets, had done a quick clean up in the room and made sure that everything was as okay as it was going to be, he left for the living room.

There was a rather large bloodstain on his coach that he needed to take care of.

 

*******

 

When Wade woke up, it took him a little while to realize where he was.  
He was no longer on the couch, that much he did realize. Someone had put him in a very comfortable bed, with fresh sheets and warm blankets. The bed, the sheets and the cushions, all had the same soft, sweet smell of his favourite vampire.

He smiled and sniffed deeply.  
This, he could very much get used to.

Carefully he examined his throat, finding that the wound had already closed itself up. Someone, most likely Peter, had put a clumsy bandage over where the wound had been. It wasn't really necessary, but Wade liked the thought.

After a few more minutes, he forced himself to get up.  
Peter had left a light on, and he found his hoodie on the nightstand. After some inner debate, he put it back on and covered his face with the hood. If there was going to be light, he didn't want to ruin the night with his face.

Still a little clumsy from his recent death, he stumbled from the bedroom back in to the apartment. It had been cleaned up and some lights were on here and there. They were dim however, probably because Peter didn't actually need them to see.

Peter himself was slumped on the couch. His eyes were closed, but when he heard Wade, they shot open again. They were back to their warm and brown selves. 

'Wade! Thank god,' Peter said.He sounded relieved, and guilty.

'Like I said, baby boy, I'll come back.'

'You're an idiot,' Peter whispered.

He was clearly angry, but there was also a hint of fondness.

'Yep, very much so.'

Wade plopped down on the couch, next to the vampire.   
Now that they were almost touching, he could feel that the vampire was warmer than he normally was. He almost felt alive.

'I hurt you,' Peter said with a small voice.

'And I totally gave you permission to do that. It's fine.'

'It's really, really not Wade. I feel awful.'

'I can see that, baby boy. But I mean it, I'm fine. A little hurting doesn't do me any harm.'

He winked and grinned.

Peter looked at him with big eyes, a pink blush again visible on his cheeks.

'You're making it weird, Wade.'

'I know,' he said, with an even bigger grin.

He became serious again and looked Peter in the eye.

'If you feel like that again, you call me. Or text me, or whatever. I'll be there.'

'Wade, don't-'

'Petey, you somehow don't strike me as the type that handles death and murder very well. Let me help you. This way, you don't have to kill anyone!'

'I'll kill you.'

'Psshhh, been there done that, totally over it. I'll be fine. Though, maybe, next time we can do this when you're a little less hungry. That way, even I might not have to die.'

Peter frowned and bit his lip.  
He looked like he wanted to refuse again.

'Just- just think about, ok? At least promise me that.'

The vampire nodded slowly. 

'That's all I wanted to hear, or rather, see.'

He sighed and rubbed his face. Dying always took it out of him.   
He should probably get going. Order some Mexican food and fall to sleep in front of the TV.

His thinking process stopped when a small, slightly cold hand found his own. It squeezed once, twice and then let go again.

'Thank you, Wade.'

It was whispered so softly, that Wade might not have heard it if he didn't have super werewolf hearing. He grinned again. 

'You're totally welcome, baby boy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't overdo it with the petnames in this chapter (I just love them so much)!
> 
> If there are still people reading this, thank you!  
> I'm a terrible author for making you wait this long...
> 
> Chapter 9 and 10 are already being worked on, and I hope to have them up by the end of the week.  
> The chapters are getting longer though, so I do need more time to re-read and edit them!


	9. Teaching a Vampire How To Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As is fan fic tradition, there first must be some minor angst or trauma, before we can get to the kissing.
> 
> Wade dies, again, and we get to meet one of his work friends  
> Peter gets to leave New York for the first time in ages.
> 
> And they both get to do some smooching!

Fall had left its early stages and was now throwing everything it had at New York City. Rain, wind and hail battered the windows of skyscrapers and made citizens hide in their coats.

Peter and Wade had been seeing each other on and off for the last couple of weeks. The werewolf would invite Peter to come to the diner, or take him to see movies. Sometimes they would just hang out in Peter´s apartment. They did not speak about Wade's offer again, though Peter was constantly thinking about it.

Wade was out of town now. He hadn't told Peter where he would be going, and Peter hadn't asked. By now, he knew that Wade was a mercenary for a living. He wasn't overly impressed with it. However, he also wasn't about to force the man out of a job. It wasn't like he could complain, anyway, he himself had killed many men and women over the years. Besides, job opportunities for werewolves, were far and few between.  
Besides, it wasn't like Wade was killing people randomly. He had sworn to Peter, with a serious tone he rarely displayed, that he only killed the bad guys now.

Wind howled through cracks in the wall, taking with a cold draught. Peter, being neither warm or cold, didn't care much. He had been holed up in his apartment for a couple of days now. Brooding in the darkness and being generally lovesick. Though he would be the last person on earth to actually admit that. Now that the chatty werewolf was gone, he was alone again. And he didn't care for it much. It surprised him, how quickly he had gotten used to being around someone again. 

He startled when his phone vibrated. It had been left abandoned underneath a pile of papers and books, after he had send Wade a text three days ago. The werewolf hadn't answered, but Peter figured he was probably busy.

It took him only a fraction of a second to get up and get his phone. If his heart had still been beating, it would have been doing so frantically. 

Please let it be Wade - he thought to himself with a hopeful smile.

The text wasn't from Wade. It was about him, though. Sent from a number unknown to Peter. When Peter read it, all his hope and happiness faded.

Unknown: My name is Logan.  
Unknown: Wade is hurt. Told me to text you. We could use some help.

The following texts were all as short and to the point as the first ones. The last one, gave Peter coordinates and clear instructions on where to find Wade and this mysterious Logan figure.  
Peter unearthed his laptop from a pile of papers and typed the numbers in.  
He swallowed. The location was outside the city, in the country side. Without a car, it would take Peter forever to get there.

He bit his lip. The sun was about to set, so he'd have a good few hours before he'd be in any danger. It had been a long time since he'd driven a car, but he could probably manage to find one.

Peter: Ok. Will take me a while, but I'm coming. Hang tight.

Quickly he went through his apartment and put a coat over his jogging pants and sweater. After that, he ran through the door, frantically searching for rental cars on his phone.  
It didn't take him too long to find one. The place was a bit shady, but that also meant they let him pay in cash, no questions asked. He demanded their fastest car and was given a very sleek looking sports car.

When he got behind the wheel, it took him a while to figure out how to start the blasted thing. Even though he was used to modern technology, loved it even, he'd never spend much time in cars.  
The dashboard looked like something out of a Star Trek movie, and there even seemed to be an almost sentient navigation system.

After mashing some buttons and turning the keys aggressively, Peter managed to start the car. The cool, female voice of his navigation system, told him where to go. He followed her advice gladly.

When he reached the city borders, he felt a quiet exhilaration. It had been decades since he'd been outside the city!

As the city and the highway faded around him, it was first replaced by sprawling suburbs. Filled with houses that were almost exact copies of each other. When those houses too became less and less, the country side opened up all around him.  
It was dark and cloudy, so there wasn't much that Peter could see, but he could feel the open space. The difference with being a densely packed city, where he could here thousands of hearts beating every second, was quite dramatic.

It took him hours to get close to the place where Wade and Logan were. The road simply stopped and with the rainfall of the last few days, Peter was pretty certain this car wouldn't make it through the mud. He would have to walk, or rather run, the last few miles.  
And run he did. He ran like the wind, dodging trees and rocks. Wade was so close, he could smell him. The scent was heavy with fresh blood, and he got more and more worried.  
There was another scent as well, that of a different man. That had to be Logan. He too seemed to be drenched in blood.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Peter could see two figures through the trees. He recognized the figure of Wade first. The man seemed to be unconscious, his large form held up only with the assistance another, smaller man.

As soon as Peter came close, the smaller man let out a threatening, low growl. His eyes were glowing and there was fur all around his face. He was clearly in between forms. Peter slowed down and held up his hands.

'I'm Peter, ' he said, slowly, 'You texted me.'

The man stopped growling and shook his head. As he did, the fur disappeared. Two, rather majestic, sideburns and a slightly surly scowl were all that remained.

'He didn´t mention you were a leech,' Logan spoke gruffly, he raised a heavy eyebrow. ´You certainly took your time.´

'I'm sorry,' Peter said, ignoring the insult, in favour of not angering an already agitated werewolf.

The two stared at each other for a bit. Logan had a very intense stare, and Peter was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. This was why he tried to avoid other supernaturals. And humans for that matter. He had absolutely zero people skills.

'Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you actually going to do something, bub?!'

Peter startled. While uttering a couple 'I'm sorrys', he walked towards the two men. 

Up close, they looked even worse. There was blood everywhere, most of it seemed to belong to Wade. And there were also some awful wounds, that would have made Peter puke if he still could. The smell of death was all around them. Wade's heart wasn't beating, which was what made Peter worry the most.

'What happened?,' he asked.

'Job gone wrong,' growled Logan. It was clear that this was as much of an answer as he would get out of the man.

Carefully, Peter put his arms underneath Wade's body and lifted him up. He held the man as close to his chest as he could, in the hopes of maybe finding a weak heartbeat, but there was nothing.

'We have got to stop meeting like this,' he mumbled. The statement felt hollow. If Wade had been alive, he would have loved it. As it stood, there was no witty answer.

Logan in the meanwhile, had gotten to his feet. He didn't say anything, even though he was clearly in pain. Peter felt like any help he could have given, would be denied immediately, so he too remained silent.

With Wade in his arms and a wounded werewolf by his side, it took much longer to reach the car. 

When, after some searching, they found the vehicle, Peter gently lay Wade down on the backseat. He wished he had something like a blanket to make him a little more comfortable, but as it stood, this would have to do.

While Peter struggled with Wade, Logan got behind the wheel. The vampire wanted to protest, but one look was enough to silence him. So he got in the passenger's seat instead.  
The ride back was silent and awkward. No more explanations were given, and the only questions asked were where Logan was to drop them off and where the car had come from. 

He fully seemed to expect that Peter would take further care of Wade. 

When they reached the city and after that, the vicinity of Peter's building, the vampire was glad to get out of the car and away from the grim werewolf.

He carried Wade to his building, up the stairs and into his apartment. Once there, he was set on making the wounded werewolf as comfortable as possible.  
It would probably take Wade some time to wake up, which gave Peter time to think on how meeting the large werewolf had turned his life in to an awful action movie.

 

*******

 

Wade was drifting in darkness. 

He was warm and weightless. It was amazing.

Pretty soon, he'd wake up and everything would hurt and be totally awful again. So he wanted to enjoy his time with death as much as he could.

He didn't entirely remember what had happened, or how and why he had died this time, but that wasn't important right now. Now, he was floating and flying and-

Pain, terrible awful pain.

It was burning through his body like a forest fire. He could here himself screaming. There was another voice as well, but it was far away. 

Suddenly, soft and cold hands were touching him. The coldness helped drown out the pain. It felt almost nice.

'Wade, can you hear me?', said a worried voice. 

Wade focused on the voice as if it was his lifeline. It was a voice he knew.

Even without looking, he now knew Peter was with him. As the pain slowly came down to a level he was able to bare, Peter's voice became clearer.  
He was making soothing sounds, telling Wade he´d be okay, even rambling about some random articles he'd found on the internet. For Wade, it didn't matter what the vampire said, as long as he kept talking.

The cool hands stayed where they were, their icy touch going through his skin and muscles. 

Slowly, very slowly, his other senses came to him. 

He could feel that he was lying down on a bed, with soft sheets. A cool pillow was underneath his head, filling his nose with the calming scent of Peter Parker.

His sight was the last to return. First everything was blurry. Then he saw a pale, worried face, floating above him. As his eyes found those of the vampire, a clear relief was visible. A small smile appeared around Peter's lips.

'We have got to stop meeting like this, Peteypie,' Wade said softly. His voice was hoarse and his throat ached something awful, but he simply couldn't resist talking any longer.

Peter let out a sound that was between a laugh and a sob.

He pressed his face into Wade's neck and just remained there for a few seconds. When he straightened himself, there were tears visible in his eyes. The vampire, though clearly feeling exposed, didn´t try to hide them.

'Aw, Petey, you were worried about little old me!'

'Ofcourse I was, you idiot!'

'Aaand we're back to name-calling!' said Wade with a grin. To be honest, laughing hurt, but he wanted to show Peter he was alright now.

'Seriously though, baby boy, no need to be worried about me. Can't die, remember?'

Peter looked at him with an expression he couldn't entirely read. It was a mixture of all kinds of emotions, but mostly it seemed to be exasperation. 

'Just because you can't die, doesn't mean I don't worry,' Peter said, 'Besides, seeing you with all those awful wounds, knowing that they must hurt, what kind of soulless monster would I be if I didn't worry?!'

That silenced the werewolf for a bit. He swallowed. Nobody worried about Wade, ever. Not even Wade worried about Wade. He'd given up on that a long, looong time ago.

'Please stop asking me not to worry about you, Wade. Because I will, always. Somebody has to.'

The expression on Peter's face was so honest and open, so filled with worry and just sheer unwavering stubbornness, that Wade felt all kinds of small explosions going off in his brain. 

He had hoped that maybe, somewhere in the future he would get to touch the vampire's perfect butt. Maybe just for one night, which would probably enough to last him a lifetime. Now, all kinds of new and exciting thoughts were entering his mind.

(Don't you dare fall in love with that stinking leech) 

[Pretty sure that ship has sailed by now, bro.]

His inner wolf growled dangerously, but Wade ignored him happily. He wish he could feel like this forever. How nice would it be, if Peter was there every time he woke up?!

'Petey, I gotta be honest, I kinda wanna kiss you right now,' he said. There was a mischievous grin on his face, even though smiling still hurt.

Peter blushed as deep as was possible for a being as pale as him.

'You don't have to answer that,' Wade added quickly, 'Just speaking my thoughts-

He was surprised by a flurry of movements in his general direction. Before he knew it, cold and soft lips were touching his own. The kiss was chaste and clumsy and just lasted a fraction of a second. It left Wade wanting more.

Before Peter could pull away entirely, Wade put one of his arms around him. He didn't hold on too tight, wanting the vampire to be able to get away if he didn't want any of this. Peter however, moved in to his touch like a cat.

Wade pulled the smaller man closer, enjoying his scent, taking in all the details of his face. And then, he kissed him like his life depended on it. His kiss was more aggressive than Peter's, almost ravenous even. He wanted to taste those sweet lips, and all of the things beyond them. Peter, again, didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

As the kiss got more intense, Wade swapped their positions, pinning the vampire beneath him.

'Sweet baby Vader, Petey, you don't know half of the things I wanna do to you right now,' he growled.

'I think I can imagine some of them,' the vampire quipped back with a knowing smile.

He pulled the werewolf closer with an incredible strength and kissed him hungrily. As Wade went down, he yelped in shock, worried that he would crush Peter. The more rational part of his brain told him that he wouldn't, as Peter was an immortal vampire with the impressive and scary strength of at least ten men. Once he realized that, he went back to kissing with a renewed enthusiasm. 

Wade bit down gently on Peter's lower lip, making the vampire gasp.  
He took opportunity of it, by coaxing his mouth to open and deepening their kiss. Peter was a bit of a clumsy kisser and not entirely certain where to put his tongue. That was alright with Wade, he could teach him.

As the kissing went on, Wade let his hands roam. He started off by touching Peter's face and putting it to memory. Then he put his hands in the luscious dark brown locks of hair, making them even more unruly. The hair was soft against his hands, the waves and curls tickling his fingers. 

He pulled on the hair with a soft grip. Peter made a soft noise, that could best be described as a purr.  
Wade memorized that, and held on to the hair with one hand, while letting the other roam further.

It went to Peter's neck first, then his throat. Then down to where the neckline of his sweater began. The piece of clothing between him and more of Peter's skin, annoyed him terribly, but he let it rest for now.

He growled happily when Peter started moving his own hands. They rested in his hair, pulling it experimentally. Then they went further down. Touching his neck, his shoulders, holding on to his arms, and then his chest, tightly.

'Ah, baby boy,' Wade growled hungrily.

'Is- is this okay?' Peter asked carefully. 

Wade looked down at him. His pupils were blown wide, his hair was sticking up on all sides and his lips were wet and swollen. There was a slight blush on his face, making him look almost healthy.

Wade could just eat him up.

'Okay? Petey, it's way more than okay,' he smiled.

He kissed Peter's forehead, the tip of his nose and then his lips again.

'Nothing will ever be more okay than this. You can put your hands wherever you want,' said Wade and he winked suggestively.

Peter groaned and dipped his head with a shy smile.

'You made it weird again.'

'Did no such thing, baby boy! Just being open and honest.'

He put a finger underneath the vampire's chin and pushed his face up again. 

'I am more than totally and completely fucking fine, with you touching me anywhere you want.'

There was the beginning of a hot and bothered look in Peter's eyes. 

Then, with the worst timing in the history of ever, Wade's stomach made a sound like a dozen hungry wolves growling. It was actually quite impressive. And it also managed to kill the mood entirely.

'Fuck,' Wade moaned.

'I could order you some food,' said Peter, as Wade climbed off of him and plopped down on the bed with an overdramatic sigh. 

'That would be awesome, baby boy. I am so hungry, I could eat you up whole and still have room left for desserts.'

'Well, we can't have that. I kinda hoped on staying alive for a little while longer. I just met this cute guy and we totally made out on my bed.'

'Ooh, I wanna hear all about him,' Wade said with a grin, 'You can tell me over dinner.'


	10. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff, some more angst.  
> We're slowly getting to the good parts ;)

It happened as Wade was lounging on the couch, enjoying the last of his burritos. 

Peter was in another room, rummaging through his wardrobe, looking for something that might fit Wade. The werewolves' own clothes were as good as ruined, and caked with blood.

As Wade looked around the room, the dim lights casting long shadows on a multitude of bookcases, and a desk that was probably about to collapse with the weight of papers it was holding, a realisation started to sink in.

Carefully, he felt his face and cursed.

There wasn't anything there. No hood, no mask, no nothing!

Every inch and nook and cranny of it was completely and utterly visible. Oh god, Peter had seen everything! Wade felt like he was going to be sick.

Peter, alerted by the cursing, stepped back in to his living room, only to find a panicked werewolf looking for the nearest exit.

Wade was covering his face with his hands, hiding in the most shadowy part of the room.

'Wade? Are okay?' Peter asked carefully, as the other man clearly wasn't.

'Peachy keen, Peteypie,' came the strangled answer.

'I found you some clothes,' he said gently, 'And a hoodie. I thought you might be cold.'

Wade looked at him over the tips of his fingers. He saw a deep understanding in the dark brown eyes. It honestly made him want to cry.

With a few fast movements, he grabbed the clothes from the vampire and sprinted into the bedroom. He made extra certain the door was closed behind him, before he started taking off the remnants of his clothes.

[I am such a fucking idiot]

(I've been telling you that for some time now)

[He saw everything. EVERYTHING!]

(He's probably disgusted. Only kissed you because he felt sorry)

[No, no he wouldn't do that. Peter wouldn't]

(Well, he's a leech after all. He just might)

[DON'T call him that]

(I will do as I please)

Wade growled in frustration. There were tears of anger in his eyes.

Why had he been so careless?! He hadn't slipped up until now. Peter hadn't seen anything, and now he had seen everything! Wade would have to leave now, and he really, really didn't want to.

There was a soft knocking on the door and Wade startled.

'Can I come in?' 

[No]

(No.)

'Yeah, sure.'

As Peter opened the door, Wade pulled the hoodie over his head and sat down on the bed. His back towards the vampire.

'My people skills are awful,' Peter said, as he sat down on the other side of the bed, 'But I couldn't help but notice, that you don't seem to be entirely okay.'

'As I said, Peteypie, everything's peachy keen!'

There was a small, resigned sigh.

'Don't lie to me, Wade.'

Peter's voice dipped down low, sending shivers down Wade's spine. Something about the tone of the voice, made him want to follow the order.

'You saw my face,' he said bitterly, 'And now I'll have to leave.'

There was a confused sound behind him. He almost turned around, but forced himself not to.

'Wade, I like your face. Why would you have to leave?'

To this Wade scoffed.

'Now who's lyin', baby boy?'

With a sudden anger boiling in his blood, he stood up and turned around. He was towering over the vampire, taking full advantage of his bulk and height. If Peter was startled however, he didn't show it.

With a quick movement he pulled down his hood, got in the vampire's face and growled.

'Nobody likes this, Petey. Nobody.'

Peter looked at him coolly, though there was a storm of emotions brewing in his eyes.

'I like it,' he simply said, shrugging his shoulders.

Having used up all of his intimidation techniques, Wade dropped down on the bed again. He dropped his eyes, not wanting to see what Peter thought of him in that moment.

'Can I touch you?' the vampire asked gently.

Wade nodded.

He could see and feel the vampire getting closer to him. Then, a cool hand was placed carefully on both of his cheeks. Small, elegant fingers touched every part of the damaged skin.

'I like your face,' Peter repeated, 'And I think it's really handsome.'

This made Wade look up. Peter was looking at him with genuine adoration. It was almost too much.

'I still think you're lying, ' he whispered softly.

'Well, then I guess I'll just have to repeat it, until you believe me.'

 

*******

 

It was almost sunrise and Peter could feel his usual drowsiness setting in. However, this seemed like a terrible moment to make that known. 

He was still holding on to Wade's face, placing a gentle kiss here and there.

This was the first time he was given express permission to look at the werewolves' face. Sure, he had gotten glances every now and then. Once or twice, Wade's hoodie had fallen down as he was sleeping on the couch, but Peter always felt wrong for looking back then. 

Now that he could look all he want, he was desperate to discover every detail and nuance. Wade's eyes were a beautiful pale blue, surrounded by criminally long lashes. They were also completely unable to hide his emotions and the vampire loved that.

He understood why the werewolf was so insecure about his face: the scars touched nearly every part of it. As he traced the lines carefully with his fingers, he tried to imagine what could have caused them. Maybe, one day, Wade would be able to tell him.

Wade was holding on to him as if letting go would kill him. He buried his face in Peter's neck and breathed in deep. It was very clear he was trying to get as much of Peter's scent as he could. It spoke very much to Peter's feral side.

'Wade, it's awful timing, but the sun is rising and I could really fall asleep any second.'

His head shot up, a questioning look in his blue eyes.

'So, I should probably leave, huh?'

Peter shook his head aggressively.

No, that wasn't at all what he wanted. Wade didn't have to leave, he could stay.

'No, you can- '

He felt very shy all of a sudden. He'd never invited Wade to stay as he slept before.

'Stay, please.'

Apparently that was the right thing to say, because a smile appeared on Wade's face.

'Okay, I'll stay,' he said, placing a kiss on Peter's forehead, 'but only because you said 'please'.'

Peter smiled and then yawned.

He got up from the bed and rummaged through the wardrobe, searching for some pyjamas. As he took his sweater off, he could feel Wade´s eyes burning in his back.

Suddenly very aware of his half naked body, and the fact that there was a very handsome man on his bed, looking on, he started feeling unbelievably awkward. 

´Uh, Wade,´ he squeaked, ´Could you maybe, turn away?'

'Sure, baby boy.' There was a smile in the werewolves' voice, and he could hear him turn around.

Still, he made sure of it, before he took off his pants and replaced them with soft pyjama bottoms.

'Is it alright to look again, are you decent?' Wade asked jokingly.

'I'm decent,' Peter answered with a chuckle.

He dropped down on the bed with a huff and crawled under the blankets that were still warm with Wade's body heat. Oh man, he could get used to that.

'So, do you want the bed for yourself, or should I stay? What's the right vampire etiquette?'

'You can stay here, if you want. I am going to be asleep until sunset, though, so you might get bored.'

'Nah, baby boy, I've got you to look at. That sight will never bore me,' said Wade with wicked grin, 'Though I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed that you don't sleep in a coffin.'

'Those are seriously uncomfortable,' Peter answered sleepily, 'And they make me claustrophobic.'

He could feel the drowsiness slowly dragging him down to the deep darkness of vampire sleep. Beside him, Wade made himself comfortable, getting under the blankets as well. He was radiating a heavenly warmth, and Peter moved closer to him.

'Okay, when you wake up, I wanna hear all about your experience with coffins,' said Wade. Peter could feel his voice vibrating all through his body. 

He cuddled even closer and Wade chuckled.

Yeah, this, he could get used to.

 

*******

 

It didn't take long for Peter to drift off to sleep. He was holding on to Wade like the werewolf was a teddy bear, and Wade didn't mind that at all.

He buried his nose in the dark mop of hair and sniffed deeply, committing the sweet scent to memory. 

He had never felt like this before. 

Not with anyone.

Not ever.

Even before everything, he had never felt like he belonged. No one had ever made him feel wanted. And then Peter had come along with his shy smiles and honest puppy eyes, and now he felt like he would belong forever.

(You're making me sick)

[Shut up, can't you see I'm having a moment]

(He'll leave you, just like all the others. Wait and see)

[Fuck off! He'll do no such thing]

(That's what you said about all the previous ones as well)

[This time it's true]

(Eventually it's always back to you and me)

[Not this time]

Peter made a soft noise, startling Wade back to reality.

The vampire was holding on to him with a death grip now, digging his nails in. Wade was all for cuddling, but this was starting to get a little hardcore.

Carefully he put his hand on Peter's shoulder, shaking two or three times and trying to wake him up. A low, threatening snarl was all the response he got. It was enough to show him, that Peter's fangs had made an appearance as well.

'Peteypie, wake up,' he said with a soft voice.

Another snarl. 

'Wake up, baby boy, it's just me.'

Two glowing red eyes opened, and moved frantically from side to side. Peter was trying to struggle free, snarling and snapping his fangs. Then, slowly, his eyes turned from red to brown and the fangs disappeared. The struggling stopped and he dropped down on Wade's chest.

He looked at Wade drowsily and confused. 

'I think you were having a bad dream, Petey,' Wade murmured, as he kissed the man's nose.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's alright, you only scared me a little bit,' Wade said with a grin.

'I was dreaming about- Well, not very nice things,' he said with a small sigh.

'You can tell me about it, if you want.'

The vampire looked at him, a sad smile on his face.

'Maybe later.'

'Later's fine by me.'

He kissed the Peter again, this time on the lips. He pulled him as close as he could, laying his head gently down on his arm. 

'You're safe here,' he said, 'I'm not gonna let anything touch you.'

That made the vampire smile. He snuggled closer, braiding his legs through Wade's.  
His eyes were already closing again, unable to fight against the sleep.

'I'll be here when you wake up.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these two dorks have finally realized the inevitable!
> 
> I'm slowly starting to see where I want this story to go. Prepare for a lot more angst >:)
> 
> The next chapters are being worked on and I hope to upload them somewhere around the weekend.
> 
> As always, thank you for being a reader!


	11. From Dawn Till Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are about to have some sexy-fun-time, but instead it turns into not-so-fun-awful-feels-time...

 

Wade stared in to the dusk of Peter's room.Sounds of car horns and sirens filtered through the shuttered windows, telling him that it was still daylight and people were going on their routines through the city.

He had been staring at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity and the vampire was still sleeping. By now, he could tell where the ceiling was leaking, where the paint was flaking, and that there was a stain in the shape of a chubby dragon a bit to the left of him. The wolf had been talking to him nonstop, and he felt about ready to blow his brains out. Couldn't do that, though. He'd promised Peter he'd be there when he woke up.

There hadn't been any more nightmares. Instead, the vampire was eerily silent; no heartbeat, no breathing, no nothing. Apparently, Peter only breathed when he was awake, maybe out of sheer habit. Now he was cold and breathless, not unlike a dead body.

_That_ certainly would take some getting used to.

 

Carefully, as not to wake the sleeping man, Wade started digging around in his pocket, looking for his phone. Maybe he could kill some hours by browsing the internet. When he'd been alternating between the same three apps for at least four hours, he started feeling drowsy. Deciding that he might as well take a nap, he put his phone on the nightstand and cuddled closer to the cold body beside him. He buried his nose deep in Peter's hair and closed his eyes. 

 

Wade got woken up a few hours later by movements next to him. It felt like he had been sleeping for days. He opened his eyes groggily, blinking a couple of times before the world came into focus. Someone had turned on the lights and his brain protested that decision severely.

 

Peter was sitting up in bed, still wearing his pyjamas. His hair was sleep tousled, and to Wade there wasn't a more beautiful sight in the world.

 

'Evening, sleepyhead,' he yawned.

 

Peter smiled.

 

'Same to you,' he answered. Then he bowed down and kissed Wade on the head.

 

Wade grinned and yanked the vampire down. He was met with a surprised yelp, and then some approving gasps, when he kissed Peter's neck and throat hungrily. 

 

Peter's hands went up into Wade's hair, gripping it tightly.

 

They met for a deep, ravaging kiss, both hungry to taste each other again.

 

Peter, who had been cold as ice when Wade first touched him, was quickly warming up. He was out of breath and very clearly enjoying himself.

 

With a last growl, he ended the kiss. Propping himself up on one elbow, he played with locks of Peter's hair.

 

The vampire looked up at him questioningly.

 

'Baby boy, is it okay if I take off your shirt? I wanna touch you something bad, honey.'

 

Peter blinked, looking away from the werewolf. His cheeks turned a soft pink.

 

'Yeah, that's okay,' he said after a while. His voice was higher pitched than usual, a clear sign of nerves. He looked Wade in the eye again. 'But only if you take off yours too.'

 

'That seems only fair,' Wade answered with a grin.

 

He moved closer to Peter, moving his hands towards the hem of his shirt. Then he started to lift the shirt up slowly, giving himself access to the milky skin underneath, inch by inch. He pushed the fabric up and up, revealing more and more of the vampire's slender body.

 

The more he saw, the more he fell in love. Peter was breathtakingly beautiful.

 

From the dark little happy trail, to the sturdy abs and the patches of hair growing on his chest; Wade wanted to keep this image in his memory forever.

 

Finally,  _finally_ the shirt came all the way off.

 

'Petey, you are beautiful,' Wade whispered adoringly. The vampire looked away, the blush on his face deepening.

 

Remembering his promise he took off his own shirt as well.

 

This got the vampire's attention. His eyes became big, and something dark and hungry stirred in them. He placed his hands on Wade's bare chest and stomach, looking up at him with wide eyes. Wade´s breath hitched as nerves shot up through his stomach, he knew what his upper body looked like. It was as scarred as his face, a battlefield of epic proportions. There hadn´t been many positive responses from possible lovers in the past.

 

Peter let out a small sound, his voice dying on his lips. He cleared his throat with a deepening blush.

 

'Do you know how huge you are?' he whispered, awe clear in his voice.

 

A devious grin appeared on Wade's face, and he winked. Hiding his insecurity behind a layer of nonchalance and flirts.

 

'Every bit as huge as you can imagine, baby boy.'

 

The vampire rolled his eyes, but his hands kept exploring the skin of Wade´s stomach with adoration.

 

Wade laughed and moved in for a kiss. Peter let him.

 

Being able to touch this much bare skin, satisfied something deep and feral inside of him. He marvelled at how smooth and pale the skin was, no scars, not even small blemishes. He wondered if his teeth would be able to mark the vampire-

 

[Okay, _down_ wolfboy, take a few steps back there! We're not biting anyone! Besides, I thought you didn't like him?]

 

(I don't. But he smells nice. And he did bite us, twice. It's only fair.)

 

[So you don't think he stinks anymore, huh]

 

(Still a leech. Bite him)

 

[Hell no. I'm gonna kiss him. I'm only into consensual biting]

 

(Ugh)

 

'Wade?'

 

Peter's voice brought him back to the present. The vampire looked at him with worry in his eyes.

 

'I'm here, baby boy.'

 

'Who were you talking to?'

 

Shit, had he been talking out loud? Had Peter heard all of that?! 

 

'There's no sane way to explain it,' he said softly.

 

(Tell him we want to bite him, break him)

 

[Shut up, shut up!]

 

He sighed and bowed his head. A chilly hand was placed on his cheek, forcing him to look up again.

 

'You can tell me, Wade. I won't run away, or laugh. I swear.'

 

Peter's face was burning with honesty, compelling Wade to be honest in turn.

 

'Well, Petey, when I got my awesome werewolf powers, my head got a bit scrambled up. I wasn't exactly your average Joe before that, but now I'm stuck with a voice in my head. A really jerky voice.'

 

Peter was silent for a bit, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

'He's mean to you?' 

 

From all the reactions he could have gotten, he didn't expect this particular one. It shocked him in to silence for a short while.

 

'Yeah,' he said at last, 'He's a grade A jerk.'

 

He didn't exactly know why, but suddenly he felt like crying. 

 

(Weak)

 

'I didn't mean to do it in front of you, you know, the whole crazy talk thing. I didn't want you to know. I'm screwed up beyond repair, baby boy. And I don't know how the fuck you can stand even being in the same room as me.'

 

Tears were now actually rolling down his cheeks. Which made him feel even worse. This was supposed to be fun-sexy-time, but now he had singlehandedly turned it into not-so-fun-tragic-backstory-time.

 

He wanted to get up and run away to somewhere those big, icky feelings could never reach him, but Peter was still holding his face in his hands. So he stayed put and let himself be comforted like he hadn't in- well, possibly forever. Nimble fingers were wiping away the tears, and Peter didn't seem angry or disgusted by the sight of them at all.

 

'Wade, if you're screwed up beyond repair, then so am I,' he said softly.

 

The werewolf shook his head adamantly. 

 

'Don't say that, Peter.'

 

'It's true, Wade. I've done awful things. The vampire, this-this  _thing_ inside me?', he pointed at his chest with a deep and cold fury in his eyes, 'He has made me kill people, again and again. When I was younger, he would command me, and I'd have no other choice but to listen. He still talks to me, and he still wants control. Honestly, it scares the shit out of me.'

 

Wade frowned.

 

'Are you saying, you hear voices too?'

 

'Yup. Certifiably crazy.'

 

The werewolf let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. Peter gave him a sad smile.

 

'See, you're not the only screwed up one.'

 

'Yeah, I guess we're stuck together, huh.'

 

'Yeah,' said Peter, 'I guess we are.'

 

 

*******

 

After that night, Wade hadn't shown up for a couple of days. Peter understood, even though he missed him. It was silent and lonely in his apartment without the usual banter. 

 

So he was very relieved when, after five days, Wade texted him that he was going to swing by. There was a Golden Girls rerun on. There always seemed to be. Wade loved the show however, so they decided that was what they would be watching. After a few hours, Wade ordered some food and devoured it within minutes of arrival.

 

He leaned back into the couch, patting his stomach with a satisfied smile. His other arm came to rest around Peter's shoulders and the vampire leaned in to the touch. They stayed like that for a while, sharing a comfortable silence. 

 

'How'd it happen to you?' Wade asked suddenly. As soon as he'd said it, he seemed to regret it. 

 

Peter stiffened. It was bound to happen at some point. Every vampire, and werewolf for that matter, had a story about their creation. Most of them kept it private, because honestly, it usually wasn't a very fun story at all.

 

'Forget I asked, baby boy.'

 

He leaned in to Peter and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then he snuggled closer and looked up at Peter like a lost puppy.

 

'It's okay.' he said, 'But I don't think I'm ready to tell you right now.'

 

'Yeah, me neither,' the werewolf answered. His blue eyes burned with a storm of emotions.

 

Peter nodded. At least they were on the same page as far as dramatic background stories went.

 

'Though there is something else we have to talk about.'

 

Wade looked at him with a sudden concern.

 

'No need to worry,' he said with a soft smile, 'It's just that I've been thinking about your proposal.'

 

Wade lifted his eyebrows.

 

'You mean the whole, "you can totally use me as your personal drinking fountain" deal?!'

 

'Yes, and now you made it sound weird.'

 

'That's my biggest asset, baby boy! Can't be helped!,' he grinned.

 

Peter shook his head with a chuckle; there were some other big assets he could list, but right now wasn't the moment.

 

'Talking about assets, you've got a great one as well,' Wade said, as he felt up Peter's butt with one hand.

 

Peter slapped his hand away, feeling his cheeks become hot.

 

'Oh my god, Wade! I was trying to be serious.'

 

'I'm sorry, baby boy, I'll listen now. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.'

 

It took Peter a while to collect himself, Wade's amused look didn't help at all. The fact that he wanted Wade to touch his butt again, was also less than helpful.

 

'Okay,' he said, clearing his throat, 'So, I've been thinking about what you said. And I've decided to take you up on it.'

 

'Really?' Wade said. He seemed pleased, but surprised.

 

'Yeah. You were right, I hate killing people. I mean, I hate killing you too, it makes me feel awful. But maybe, if I drink smaller amounts, more often, I won't go feral.'

 

'Meaning that you might not have to chomp a piece of my throat out every time.'

 

'Basically, yeah.'

 

'Even if you do end up doing that every time, I don't mind. I'll come back, others won't.'

 

Peter sighed, not feeling like redoing that particular discussion right now.

 

'I will mind, Wade, every time I do it. But you're right: you do come back. And I just can't handle killing people anymore.'

 

'It's okay, baby boy. I got you.'

 

Wade hugged him tight, and peppered his face with kisses.

 

Peter smiled, feeling something heavy lift away from his chest and shoulders. He would find a way to be more careful with Wade. He'd just have to have more self control.

 

'Are you hungry right now,' Wade asked. His voice was muffled by Peter's shoulder and t-shirt.

 

He shrugged.

 

'I'm always hungry. But I usually only feed when it gets too bad to control.'

 

Wade looked up at him with a slight concern in his eyes, or maybe it was sadness. It was hard to pinpoint exactly, because he looked away as soon as Peter made eye contact.

 

'Then this is as good a time as any, right?'

 

'Right,' Peter whispered. He hadn't expected to have to do it right this moment. 

 

As the thought of fresh, warm blood entered his mind however, venom started leaking from his gums and the eternal hunger grew sharper.

 

Wade detached himself slightly from the vampire, enough to look him in the eye again.

 

'It's fine, Petey. I don't want you to be hungry.'

 

Peter could feel himself tremble, as he tried to remain in control of his urges. He took a deep breath, sliding away from Wade's touch. If they were going to do this, there had to be rules. He didn't want to kill Wade again, or hurt him for that matter.

 

'Okay. Before I do this, you have to promise me, that you'll throw me off as soon as I start taking too much. I was serious, I don't want to kill you again.'

 

Wade nodded slowly and reluctantly.

 

'If that's what you want, Peteypie.'

 

'Don't be afraid to hurt me, either.'

 

They looked at each for a few seconds. It was clear that Wade was very much against hurting him, and did not like the idea of fighting him off. But Peter needed the other man to understand, he needed him to confirm, to promise.

 

'If you go too far, I'll stop you,' answered Wade, finally, 'Pinky promise'. 

 

As soon as he heard that, Peter let go of a trembling breath. He could feel the sharp fangs grow through his gums. His vision was turning red at the edges. Wade's heartbeat became louder and louder, until it was all the he could hear.

 

Slowly, he moved closer to the man. This time, he wouldn't go for the throat. It would be too risky. Grabbing one of the man's arms instead, he enjoyed the warm touch of it. With his vampire senses turned up to eleven, he could actually s _ee_ the arteries. They lit up, red an bright, pulsing with the warm liquid he desired every waking moment.

 

Gently, he kissed Wade's wrist, giving him a final warning before he began. Wade was nervous, he could hear it by his heartbeat, but the man didn't back down.

 

Swallowing some of the venom away, he pressed his teeth against the warm skin. He didn't actually bite down yet. The smell of Wade, of his blood, filled his nose, blocking out all other senses. It was a heady mixture and he wished he could bathe in it. 

 

No longer able to control himself, he bit down. Above him, Wade bit down a yelp. His body shook with surprise and pain.

 

Warm blood flowed from the werewolves' wrist and Peter made sure not to waste a drop of it. It was pure ecstasy as the fluid went into his own system. Nothing compared to it. 

 

Eventually, through the frenzied cloud of feeding, he could feel Wade trying to push him off. It was too soon, though. There was still more to drink. A lot more.

 

'Peter, you have to stop,' Wade growled. It sounded distorted and far away.

 

Just a few drops more. Then he'd be satisfied.

 

The pushing became shoving. He snarled.

 

'Stop, Peter.'

 

' **NO** ,' he could hear himself shout. His voice not his own.

 

By shouting, he had let go of Wade's wrist. The other man used that opportunity to shove him away and down on the ground. Landing with a small bump, he got up immediately; his vision still red and a growl deep in his chest.

 

Wade had gotten up too, there was a deep growl building in his chest as well. It sounded feral. He was staring menacingly at the vampire, his eyes no longer human.

 

They ran at each other, snarling and growling. Claws and nails met, ripping skin and clothes. None of them was strong enough to win, or weak enough to lose. 

 

When Peter´s head bumped against one of the bookshelves, it knocked him out of the feeding frenzy. The sharp pain made him come back to his senses.

 

'Fuck,' he muttered, as he massaged the back of his head. His fingers came back wet with blood.

 

He yelped, when Wade tackled him. With a loud bang they smacked against the floor. His bones rattled and all his muscles were protesting as they hit the dusty carpet.

 

'Ow,' he managed to whisper.

 

Wade was pinning him down. Clawlike nails were digging into his shoulders. When he looked up, he saw that Wade was on his way to a full transformation. There was fur growing in on his face and arms, and large fangs were snapping at Peter a little too close for comfort.

 

'Wade,' he said, 'Stop.'

 

Cold, wolf eyes, stared at him with murderous intent.

 

'Come on, Wade, come back to me.'

 

Carefully and watchful of the big fangs, he placed his hand on Wade's cheek. It was fuzzy, and if the situation had been different, he would've liked to explore that a bit more. As his hand touched the other man's face, the change was almost instant. He moved into the touch, closing his eyes and when he opened them again, they were his own.

 

'I'm sorry, baby boy,' he whispered, his voice hoarse from all the growling.

 

'No, it's alright, you kept your promise,' Peter said with a smile.

 

'You didn't kill me,' Wade said after a while.

 

'Yeah,' Peter answered. He was very happy about that. 'And you didn't kill me either.'

 

A self conscious look appeared on the werewolves' face.

 

'Seems we both did a good job then, baby boy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I'm back! This work is not abandoned, even though it might have looked like that for a while. 
> 
> There are at least four more chapters in the works after this. :)


	12. Hungry Like The Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This steamy chapter was brought to you by your friendly neighborhood asexual, so I hope I did good...
> 
> Oh, and I decided to change the voices. Sentences in italics are Wade talking, everything between the parentheses is the wolf. It's easier for me to write that way.

Wade was still hovering over him, pinning him to the ground with his hands. There was a dark and hungry look in his eyes, and  Peter could feel something hot stirring inside of him.

 

Wade's left leg moved in between Peter's own, parting them slowly. Heat shot up his body.

 

'All this biting and fighting has made me hungry, baby boy,' the werewolf said. There was want in his voice, and Peter felt himself melting away. He let go of Wade's face and let his hands roam towards his shirt. Wade smiled, moving a bit closer to make the process easier.

 

Peter´s hands explored under the shirt, gliding over hard muscles and warm skin. There were knots of scarred tissue here and there, and soft hair on his chest and above his pants. Eventually, touching wasn´t enough. With Wade´s help, he got rid of the shirt and threw it haphazardly into a corner.

 

The sight of the burly werewolf, hanging over him, and pinning him in place, was doing very funny things to Peter´s brain. He could almost physically feel all coherent thoughts evacuate the premises.

 

´Whatcha thinking about, Petey,´ Wade asked, his voice gravelly and low.

 

´You,´ he gasped, honestly.

 

´What parts of me?'

 

The werewolf grinned deviously. He pressed his leg softly against Peter's crotch.

 

' _Ah_ , Wade,' was all Peter could muster at that.

 

Wade's grin became bigger. He kissed Peter sloppily.

 

'Can I take your shirt off too?' he asked, as two of his fingers were already slipping underneath the hem. All Peter could do was nod enthusiastically. He wanted to get rid of the shirt, of his pants, of everything that was keeping him from touching more of Wade's warm skin.

 

Wade took off his shirt teasingly slow. After he got rid of it, he planted kisses on Peter's neck, his chest, his stomach. The kisses went lower and lower, ending where his pants began. Then they went up again. Every now and then, Wade would bite gently or sniff the skin adoringly.

 

'Petey, you are so beautiful,' he murmured, in between some kisses.

 

Peter felt himself blush again. He wasn't used to anyone telling him that. Sure, when he'd still been human, his aunts or grandmother might've called him handsome, but that was very, _very_ different. And now, ofcourse, he couldn't even look at himself in mirrors, so he'd have to take Wade's word for it.

 

He could feel himself getting warmer under the werewolves ministrations. It was like he was lighting up wherever Wade touched him. He wanted it to never stop.

 

'Baby boy,' Wade whispered, his hands were hovering over the band of Peter's pants, 'Can I take them off?'

 

A sudden nervous feeling started building up in the pit of Peter's stomach. Yes, he desperately wanted for Wade to remove his clothes. But at the same time, for him, it would all be unexplored territory from here on out. Kissing he had done before, although it was literal ages ago and he was a bit rusty. All the other things though? Never.

 

He swallowed and nodded.

 

Apparently he wasn't very good at hiding his nerves, because Wade's face became soft. He kissed Peter on the forehead and nuzzled his nose.

 

'We don't have to do anything you don't want,' he said, 'If you want to stop, just say the word.'

 

'No!,' Peter nearly screamed, 'No, I don't want to stop.'

 

He looked down, trying to avoid Wade's questioning eyes.

 

'It's just that... I haven't- I never _-. Ineverhadsexbefore_.'

 

He let it all out in one breath, hoping that the werewolf understood him.

 

A soft rumble vibrated through Wade´s body, his eyes glowing up for just a short moment. There was a sudden hint of possessiveness on his face.

 

'Are you saying what I think you're saying, baby boy? Are you completely untouched? Clean? Pure? _Undefiled_?!'

 

Though there was a playful smile on his face as he said it, those last few words were basically a deep growl. He laughed when Peter rolled his eyes and kissed him on the forehead again.

 

'No worries, babe, I'll be gentle,' he said, making Peter look into his eyes, 'I promise. If you want to stop, or feel uncomfortable, I'll stop. No need to be ashamed either, it's all right. I'll be your totally willing guide into the world of hot, steamy supernatural sex.'

 

He gave Peter a cheesy wink and peppered his neck and chest with kisses, until it tickled and he couldn't help but giggle. The werewolves' words didn't make his nerves disappear entirely, but his excitement did grow.

 

Wade could see, and feel, that too. He gave a quick glance at Peter's pants, a wicked look in his eyes.

 

'Let me help you out of these pants, Petey, before they cut off your blood flow.'

 

'Yeah,' Peter answered, breathing fast, 'Yeah, that's okay.'

 

 

*******

 

 

Peter lay underneath Wade, a sloppy mess of limbs, curly hair and kiss swollen lips. His eyes were dark, pupils blown so wide they looked black. He was flustered and shy, but there was a desperately needy look on his face.

 

In other words, he looked ravishingly beautiful .

 

With a soft growl, Wade moved down to Peter's pants. A bulge was starting to show there, a clear sign of the vampire's excitement. He pressed down his nose, getting a surprised gasp from Peter. The musky smell was mesmerizing, filling his mind with wonderfully filthy thoughts.

 

He put his thumbs underneath the waistband, pulling it down slowly. Giving Peter time to protest if he suddenly changed his mind. There were no protests however, only soft gasps and needy whispers.

 

When the pyjama pants were all the way off, there was still a boxer short in the way. Wade felt a spike of animalistic frustration rise up, but he pressed it down. The underwear could stay, for now. They would take baby steps. Peter had never done this before and Wade wanted to be careful.

 

He gasped in surprise, when slender hands moved towards his jeans, undoing the button and zipper with impossible speed. After that came a bit of a struggle to actually get the jeans off, that Wade just observed for a moment.

 

'You sure you ready to see all that, baby boy?' he asked jokingly.

 

'Yes, yes, I totally am,' Peter huffed, frustrated.

 

He laughed and helped Peter get him out of his jeans. To be honest, being this naked made him feel very self conscious. He was acutely aware of all the scars and imperfections on his skin. Especially in contrast with Peter's perfect, milky skin. Doubt was growing in his mind, but before it could take root, Peter was kissing him.

 

The vampire pressed himself up against Wade, his hands roaming over his body, not knowing where to stop. Wade could smell the nerves on Peter's skin, but the scent of excitement and arousal overruled it.

 

Wade grunted when Peter's hips rolled forwards, moving up against his own.

 

'Xena Almighty,' he gasped, 'You have no idea what you do to me.'

 

He lifted the slender man up against him, placing him on his lap. Finally, he got to touch Peter's perfect butt, with only a meagre boxer short keeping him from skin.

 

Peter pressed even closer, throwing his arms over Wade's shoulders and locking his legs behind his back. This way, Wade could feel the vampire's excitement growing, literally.

 

'Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?' he growled, planting kisses in Peter's neck. The vampire was clearly beyond coherent response, because under normal circumstances that would have been answered by an aggressive eye roll. Instead, he got a few desperate hip rolls.

 

'Let me help you out, Petey,' he said softly, 'Please?'

 

With one hand he pushed Peter's face up, so their eyes could meet. He really needed an answer before he went any further.

 

'I need a 'yes' or 'no', baby boy.'

 

'Y-yes,' said Peter, his voice hoarse.

 

'All right, you're doing great,' Wade answered, kissing him deeply while his hands moved down.

He stroked the vampire through the fabric of his underwear. Peter turned rigid at first, his eyes wide with shock. Then he started moving in to the touch, with desperate (and adorable) little snarls.

 

Wade could sense and _smell_ , how close the vampire was already. It wouldn't take much to send him over the edge. Normally, he'd want to tease a bit more, but that would have to wait for another time. Now, he just wanted to make Peter feel good.

 

 

*******

 

 

Peter was feeling good. Unbelievably good.

 

He had never experienced anything like this before.

 

The feeling of Wade's warm fingers around him, even if there was a layer of fabric in between, was amazing. It came close to the ecstasy of feeding.

 

He was warmer than he'd been in decades, centuries even.

 

He needed more, however.

 

He wanted Wade's hand against skin, not against fabric.

 

Trying to make that clear, was a bit of a problem, though. It seemed that his entire vocabulary had left him. Gasps and snarls were the only thing that left his mouth.

 

Eventually, he settled for grabbing Wade's hand and pushing it inside his underwear.

 

Was it very sophisticated?

 

No, not at all.

 

Did it get the message over loud and clear?

 

Oh _god_ , yes it did!

 

He could hear Wade snorting and then murmuring all kinds of compliments.

 

As soon as Wade's hand stroked him, he could feel something unfamiliar building up inside him. It was hot and desperate, and even though he didn't know what it was, he knew he needed it. His hips moved entirely of their own accord now, chasing whatever it was, that was taking over his body. He pressed himself against Wade, desperate for more warmth, more skin, more everything!

 

The unknown feeling grew and grew, while a deep pressure started building up in his stomach.

 

He was scared and excited and _alive,_ and oh he wanted this to last forever.

 

Then, as his moves became more and more desperate and as Wade tightened his grip, the feeling exploded. It started from somewhere deep within, extending from his stomach and chest, reaching all the way up to his fingers and toes. His brain was on fire. This - _this felt much better than feeding_.

 

Something wet and warm escaped him, plastering itself against his stomach and Wade's hand.

 

And oh god, he felt warm and good! So, _so_ good!

 

Stars appeared in his field of few and he could feel himself go limp against the werewolves' shoulders. Wade was whispering soothing words in his ears, but he was too far away to hear them.

 

He closed his eyes, as the burning feeling slowly faded away.

 

Now he finally understood why some other vampires seemed so desperate to seek this out. It was amazing! It felt better than anything he'd ever felt in his life. And unlike feeding, he wasn't left with a bitter aftertaste.

 

No, the only thing he wanted now, was more!

 

 

******

 

 

Peter was limp in Wade's arms. His breath was fast, but starting to slow down again. In a few moments, he would probably be back on earth.

 

Wade removed his hand from the vampire's underwear with a pleased grin.

 

This had most likely been the vampire's first ever orgasm. And he had given it to him! He, Wade Winston Wilson, had been allowed to do that! He felt pleased and happy, honoured even, that Peter had trusted him with this. And yeah, he was also starting to feel a little excited himself.

 

He sniffed his hand, taking in Peter's scent. Then he slowly licked off whatever liquid that remained.

Peter came to as he did it, and Wade made a bit of a show of it, when he saw an approving, dark look in the smaller man's eyes.

 

'Somewhere in there is a kinky little vampire, I just know it,' he growled softly.

 

Peter swallowed, but neither confirmed or denied.

 

'How you feelin', baby boy?' Wade asked, more serious now.

 

'Good,' sighed the vampire. He placed his head on Wade's shoulder and stroked his chest. 'I've never felt anything like that before. Does it always feel that good?'

 

'It is supposed to, yeah,' Wade grinned. He kissed Peter head, wondering what he had done to deserve any of this. It almost seemed to good to be true.

 

(Probably because it is. Who says any of this is real?)

 

_Go away_

 

(Maybe you're just making this shit up)

 

_Shut up_

 

(You're probably in your apartment. Alone.)

 

_I said, shut up_

A warm hand on his cheek pulled him back to the present. He looked down and saw a sad look on Peter's face.

 

'I'm here, Wade. I'm real. I promise.'

 

'Oh baby boy, don't look so sad. I believe you, I truly do,' he said.

 

He was lying, and Peter saw right through him. Shaking his head, he gave the werewolf a stern look.

 

'What do I have to do, to prove to you that I'm real?'

 

Wade blinked. He had expected an argument, or a stern talking to, but not this. Honestly? He didn't know. He had no idea what could convince his brain of this being reality.

 

As he was starting to panic, Peter's touch brought him back again. He had placed his hand over Wade's heart this time.

 

'Can you feel this?' he asked softly.

 

Wade gave a nod.

 

Peter moved up, kissing Wade on the lips gently.

 

'And this?'

 

Again, Wade nodded.

 

Then Peter kissed his chin, his throat, his neck. He felt all of it.

 

When Peter got his shoulder, he bit down. Not enough to actually draw blood, but with enough force to cause a bit of pain.

 

'Ah, _yes_ , Petey, I feel that.'

 

´Good,´ murmured Peter, while continuing his trail of kisses. ´I'm real, you're not alone, and _nothing_ about this, is made up.´

 

He bit down in Wade´s neck. This time hard enough to cause a bit of bleeding. Wade hissed, pain and pleasure shooting through his body at high speeds.

 

´Baby boy,´ he said softly.

 

The vampire looked up at him. His face was soft and open, his eyes burning with honest devotion. It was a heady mixture and Wade could feel himself growing very warm.

 

He put his hand in Peter's hair, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

He wanted to tell the vampire many things. A true word vomit was forming in his brain, but before he could let it out, he sealed their lips together. It was _way_ too early to be saying any of the things he wanted to blurt out.

 

Besides, he was starting to feel good. Really, _really_ good. Warmth exploded through his entire body, and he could feel himself getting close. Peter gripped him tightly, digging his nails into Wade's back. Involuntarily, Wade started rolling his hips against the smaller man.

 

He was close, so very, very fucking close. Peter was talking to him, mostly whispering his name and telling him he was alright, giving him compliments. This felt unlike anything he had ever done before. Sure, he'd had some one night stands, when the loneliness got too crushing to bare even for him. Those had always been utilitarian, though, clinical even. But this... This was amazing.

 

He groaned when slender fingers found their way inside his underwear, and closed around him. The vampire's movements were clumsy, but it didn't take much more than that simple touch to send Wade barrelling over the edge.

 

As the hot wetness spread around the front of his boxer briefs, he nuzzled Peter's neck. He bit down softly, just above the vampire's collar bone, pressing just hard enough to make an indent. The wolf in his head was screaming at him to bite, to mark, to _claim_.

 

Wade ignored him, listening to Peter's breathing instead. The word vomit was trying to get out again, three words repeating themselves over and over again. He couldn't say them though. So instead, he bit down a bit harder and repeated the words in his mind. Practicing them, feeling their weight and form, for when the right moment did come.

 

Knowing him, he would fuck it up way before that time.

 

He always did.


	13. Day Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of werewolf angst in this one! Wade finally opens up, a little bit, about his past.  
> Peter is there to hug the panic away.

' _He had to run. They were getting away. They couldn't get away. It had taken him years to find them. They wouldn't be allowed to disappear again. No, they would pay. Pay for what they had done to him._

_It wasn't easy to run, when half your body was still trying to heal from a giant explosion, but he gave it all he got. Maximum effort._

_These assholes had to go. And now that they had tried so hard to kill him again, Wade would get even more pleasure out of unaliving them. Just because nothing had killed him yet, didn't mean he didn't feel any pain. And goddamn, did explosions hurt._

_Lungs on fire, half his body covered in nasty burns, he bit his teeth and forced his legs to go faster. The wolf in his head hadn't stopped raging since the first explosives went off. It took all Wade had to not shift on the spot and let the animal take over._

_A sudden noise to his left, followed by another gulf of terrible, sickening pain. **Silver arrows** , they were using fucking silver arrows. As the silver raced through his bloodstream, the wolf roared. Wade finally gave in. He preferred to actually be consciously aware of killing these bastards, but he had to agree that this had all gone completely fucking sideways._

_So, he inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and let the wolf push him backwards into his own mind. Everything around him bled red as soon as he did. A deep, animalistic rage clawed its way through his body. The first prey was already in sight. It was a woman, with jet black hair. The anger in her face, quickly changed to fear as she saw the werewolf approach her. She didn't even get a chance to scream for help; the wolf took a leap and landed with its teeth around her throat._

_Rivers of crimson exploded warm an wet around sharp teeth as the wolf bit down, the image of her panicked eyes forever seared into his brain-_

Wade woke up with a shock.

Images of blood and death were still flashing before his eyes. He realized there was a cold _dead_ body on top of him, pinning him in place. With a panicked shout he shoved it away. It landed on the ground with a heavy thump.

He looked around. It became clear he wasn't in his own apartment. Nothing about the room he was in seemed familiar. There were thick drapes covering the windows, though a small amount of daylight did stream through small holes in the fabric. As the world slowly changed from red to Technicolor, he realized he was in a bedroom. In an unfamiliar bed.

 

He dropped from the bed, down to the floor, somehow feeling saver there. Clutching his head between his hands, he tried to remember where he was and how he´d gotten here.

 

Suddenly, an ice cold hand was placed between his shoulder blades. He let out a sound that was between a growl and a yelp, and sprinted to the other side of the room.

 

´Wade, what´s going on?', said the sleepy voice attached to the cold hand.

 

Wade looked at the source of the voice. He frowned.

 

A young man was sitting on the bed, naked and drowsy. His skin was pale and grey, almost like a corpse, but his eyes were staring up at Wade, very much alive, and filled with concern.

 

(Snap out of it)

 

Wade startled, looking around him for the source of the other voice.

 

'Who said that?' he murmured weakly.

 

(We've known each other for quite a while, and we've been through this many times before. You won't get rid of me so easily, Wade)

 

A low growling filled his head, bringing with it images of warm blood and fresh kills.

 

Meanwhile, the other man had stepped out of the bed, draping the blankets around his slender body. As he made his way towards Wade, he kept his movements small and deliberate, as if approaching a scared animal.

 

'Are you okay? What's happened?' he said softly.

 

Wade groaned as memories started pouring back into his mind. Memories of the dream he'd had, memories of the recent mission that had led to the terrible dream. And then memories of returning to New York, hurt and wounded and searching, half blind with pain, for home and Peter.

 

Peter? _Peter!_

 

'I- I'm fine,' he managed to mumble, massaging his temples.

 

(Liar)

 

'Right,' Peter answered, clearly not believing him either.

 

He stepped closer, and carefully grabbed Wade's wrists. Slowly, he guided the bigger man back to the bed. Once there, Wade let Peter manhandle him until he was tucked in and comfortable. Peter didn't snuggle up to him, instead giving him some space. He was thankful for that.

 

It was silent for a long time. Wade was stuck in his own thoughts. He'd thought Peter might have gone back to sleep, as it was still day time. When he looked over however, the vampire's dark eyes were fixed on him with a deep concern.

 

'It was just a dream,' he said at last.

 

'Can't have been a very fun one.'

 

Wade shook his head. It hadn't been.

 

'It was- It was about the- About the mission.'

 

'The one that ended with you bleeding out on my doorstep, you mean?'

 

Wade sighed, forcing the images of his dream to the background.

 

'Well, at first it was about the mission,' he answered, 'But then it was about something else.'

 

'Another mission?'

 

'No, not really. It wasn't as much a mission, as a personal vendetta.'

 

Peter carefully put his hand in Wade's and squeezed, giving him a sign that it was alright if he wanted to go on, or stop.

 

'After I- I got turned, I had a pretty hard time adjusting. Wolf boy took over big time. I can't remember much from those days. Couldn't even tell you how many years I spent as a rabid wolf, living in the woods.'

 

He stared up at the ceiling, concentrating on the stain that resembled a chubby dragon, trying to find the strength to go on. Peter remained silent, but he could tell by his scent that he felt sorry.

 

'When I finally regained some control over my body, I was angry. So fucking angry,' his voice shuddered. That deep rage he'd felt then, still scared him. 'I wanted revenge. The werewolves that had turned me, were a bunch of psychopaths. The literal worst of the worst. And they had d _estroyed_ my life. Left me with nothing but a monster inside and some pretty scars to remember them by.'

 

'What did you do?' Peter asked, his voice without judgement.

 

'I tracked them down, one by one. They had been a pack of five. By the end, only their leader was left. By that time I had gone completely psycho- I was much more like him than I would like to admit even now. He had, ofcourse, noticed that his entire pack had died in increasingly more awful and creative ways. So, he knew that I was coming.'

'He was very difficult to find, which was a smart thing to do, considering there was a crazy murderer after him. It took me months and months, but finally I tracked him down. Turns out, he'd gone and turned himself in to some hunters.'

 

' _What_?'

 

'Yeah, it was almost a compliment really. He was so scared, he'd just sold himself out for protection. If they used their shiny silver arrows and bullets on me, and got rid of me, he'd agreed to be their guard dog. Fucking pathetic.'

 

(Tell him. Tell him what we did to the hunters)

 

'Ofcourse, shiny arrows don't do much against me, except for hurt a bunch. So that was a bit of a nasty surprise for them. I- Peter, I tore through them. I killed every single one of them.'

 

(Now comes the best part. Tell him what we did next)

 

'With the hunters taken care of, my last target was within my grasp. All humanity I had left in me at that moment, disappeared when I got to him. It was disgusting what I did to him, but it felt so satisfying, _so good_. We-I-I tortured him for days, possibly weeks, my sense of time got really wonky. After the bite, I had teetered on the edge of sanity and in that moment I just fucking jumped over that edge with a smile on my face.'

 

'But you came back,' Peter said softly, 'Right?'

 

(Hah!)

 

'Honestly, at times that edge is uncomfortably close. Like I'm maybe walking on a tight rope over it, and could lose my balance at any moment. It took a lot of work, and some very good and loyal people to get me back. Logan was actually one of the wolves who found me, half dead, somewhere in Yellowstone chewing on some poor squirrels.'

 

' _Logan_? The grumpy werewolf guy?'

 

'I don't know if grumpy is quite the right word. Personally I'd go for eternally pissed off, but he is certainly an acquired taste, yes,' Wade said with a snort.

 

They were quiet for a while. Wade could feel himself calm down slowly. He put his arm around the vampire and pulled him to his side. Peter snuggled up close and put his head on Wade's shoulder. His curls tickled Wade's chin and he smiled.

 

'So, uh, that was my sob story,' he said, clearing his throat.

 

(Great job for unloading all of that on an innocent bystander. He must be truly impressed by your murderous tendencies.)

 

_Shut up._

(Very romantic, all that blood and gore)

 

_I said, shut up! You were partially responsible too._

(Yeah but I don't regret any of it)

 

_Well,-_

 

(And I don't unload all my dirty laundry on someone who didn't ask for any of it)

 

_I didn't mean to. Oh god, what will he think?!_

 

(Should have just kept your mouth shut)

 

As fast as the panic had disappeared, so it returned. He didn't want to look Peter in the eye, how could he after all of _that_?! Maybe it was better if he just left. Went somewhere far away and didn't burden Peter with his existence any longer.

 

(Probably for the best)

 

He had half a mind to get up and pack his suitcase, when cold lips brought him back to the present. Peter kissed him softly on the lips, a knowing look in his eyes.

 

'Did I say all of that out loud?' Wade asked with a small voice.

 

Peter shook his head.

 

'No, but you didn't have to. I can feel you panicking.'

 

He kissed him again and then put his arms around Wade's neck, biting down softly. 'There's no need to run, or hide from me, Wade. All of that is in the past. Besides, I've heard that talking about this kind of stuff can actually help. I _want_ to know, whatever you want to tell me about yourself. Honestly, I do.'

 

The knot in Wade's stomach untangled itself slowly again. He was safe here. His story was safe here, with Peter. He nuzzled Peter's neck, brushing the thick curls away. The vampire's scent calmed him down. He smelled like sandalwood and old books and _home._

 

'M Not gonna run,' he mumbled against Peter's skin.

 

'Good, ' the vampire answered, 'Because chasing you down would really put a damper on my night.'

 

He yawned and Wade could feel his heart rate slowing down.

 

'I'm good for now, Petey. You should go back to sleep. Wouldn't want to deal with a grumpy grumbly vampire tonight.'

 

'Fuck you, Wade,' was the mumbled answer.

 

Wade smiled, pressing kisses against Peter's neck and face as the vampire's heart rate slowed even further down, and then outright disappeared. It was freaky as fuck, and Wade didn't think he would ever get used to that.

 

He sighed, pressing Peter into a tight hug. Closing his own eyes, he tried to focus on all the memories he'd made with the other man already. They made him feel warm and cosy, and most of all comfortable. A realisation began to bloom in his mind.

 

He smiled, as sleep slowly took his mind.

 

He was home.


	14. Hunters in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Wade on a job, and not knowing when he'll be back, Peter needs to go out to feed.  
> He runs into a bit of trouble with some hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while! As the story goes on, it get's more difficult to write the chapters.  
> I finally seem to have some idea of where this is going now though. So that is a good thing.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this.

The back alleys of New York were lonely and cold, perfectly fitting Peter´s current mood. A winter chill was in the air, promising a layer of snow before the rising of the sun. Peter stalked through the damp darkness with a one track mind. He needed to feed.

 

Wade had been gone for a while now. The last message he had sent, had told the vampire that he would try to get home as soon as possible. That had been over a week ago though. As Wade had been his steady supplier of fresh blood, he needed to find another victim to quench his thirst.

 

It felt wrong, to be prowling the streets again, but Peter couldn't wait any longer. The thirst was gnawing at his mind night and day, slowly driving him insane. He had gotten used to being able to drink whenever he wished, he'd gotten too comfortable, forgetting how he'd had to survive by hunting all those decades.

 

The hunt wasn't going particularly well. There weren't many people out and about, probably due to the cold. Even New York's ever active underbelly seemed to be daunted by the low temperatures.

 

Suddenly, there was the faint a heartbeat. Peter's head snapped in the direction of the sound, his ears straining. He sniffed the air, fangs already growing in through his gums. There was no scent to accompany the heartbeat, which was a little strange. It was probably due to the wind being in Peter's back though.

 

Honestly, he was so thirsty, nothing could turn him away from the heartbeat.

 

He crawled unto the wall, staying out of the occasional lantern light and becoming one with the shadows. Venom started dripping down his lips, and he let it. No need to keep it in when prey was this close by.

 

As he grew nearer, the heartbeat became stronger. There was a scent now too, flowery and heavily sweet. It was intoxicating. Peter nearly fell of the wall when it hit his nostrils.

 

There was a woman standing in the darkness. She was tall. Long red manes flowed over her black leather jacket. Her face was attractive, and her eyes-

 

_Her eyes were looking up straight at Peter with a cold, hard glare._

 

She had seen him. Which meant she had known he was coming. Which meant- well, Peter didn't know what that meant exactly, but he did know it couldn't be anything good. His neck hairs stood up, as a tingling ran down his back in warning. He needed to get out of here, right now.

 

As he slowly shook the shock out of his system and started to move, the women smiled. It was a cocky I-know-what-you-did-last-summer kind of smile and Peter didn't like it one bit. Before he could retreat further into the shadows and make a break for it, something went zooming past his ear.

It was an arrow. It was now embedded in the concrete wall, right next to Peter's face.

 

Peter immediately searched around for the invisible archer that had shot the thing at him. He strained his eyes, and thought he could see a shadowy figure leaping across some balconies, but he couldn't be entirely certain.

 

'That was a warning shot,' the woman said.

 

Her voice was alarmingly pleasant. Peter whipped his head around. Her smile had grown larger.

 

'I'd say the same if I were you,' Peter quipped back, but he couldn't keep the slight tremor from his voice. He wasn't used to dealing with situations like this, not anymore at least. It had been a long time since he'd last been confronted by hunters, especially capable ones.

 

'Now, if you come down peacefully, we might not have to use excessive force.'

 

Peter raised his eyebrows, because there was no way he was going to believe that. If that one arrow had been the warning shot, they were clearly ready to shoot again.

 

'No offense, lady, but I'm disinclined to believe you.'

 

'That is a shame,' she answered, clearly not meaning it, 'I would have liked to do this the easy way.'

 

She shrugged her shoulders, as if to say 'have it your way'. Peter could feel his entire body tensing. There was going to be a fight any minute now, and he was clearly outnumbered. Who knew how many hunters were lurking in the shadows?

 

Two more arrows zoomed through the air, Peter managed to avoid them both, but only by sheer luck. As he scrambled to the top of the building, he could hear at least two pairs of boots running to catch up with him.

 

When he reached the roof, more arrows came his way. As he was out in the open now, it was much harder to avoid them. Some smaller projectiles were also thrown his way. When one of those projectiles lodged itself in his shoulder, he could feel they were throwing knives.

 

It immediately became clear to him, that the knife was made of silver, because _ofcourse_ it was. Parker luck never did seem to run out. He tried to reach the knife while running, to try and dislodge it from his back, but it was futile. Every time he stretched his arms, a terrible pain shot through him. Maybe if he found a place to hide, he could try.

 

_Zoof._ An arrow clipped his face. The touch of it burned and Peter hissed. He could feel warm blood trickle down his cheek, into his neck, but ignored it.

 

The arrows were coming faster now, and impossible to avoid. One hit him straight in the back, right as he was jumping to another rooftop. The impact was enough to make him lose balance and he tumbled down into the alley below. The fall itself was painful enough, without an arrow sticking out of his back. He landed on his elbow and could feel it break. Biting his lip to keep from screaming out, he scrambled to get up.

 

Maybe if he disappeared into the maze of alleys, they wouldn't be able to find him. Spots were appearing in his vision, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would lose consciousness. There was an awful lot of silver in his system and he could feel his body slowly shutting down.

 

He ran past overflowing garbage bins, a few startled homeless people and one or two prostitutes heading for work. Going home wasn't a viable option right now. If the hunters followed him, he wouldn´t ever be safe there again. A thought suddenly formed, somewhere in his panicked brain. _Wade! Wade had a safe house around here somewhere._ Maybe, if he could reach the place, he'd be safe for a while.

 

With the last of his willpower, he forced himself to run faster. He tried to remain in the darkness, though right now haste was more important than stealth. Relief flooded him, when he recognized the building he'd been searching for. All the windows were boarded up, and it looked like only grime and pure spite were keeping it together, but Peter didn't care.

 

He forced his way through the door, and headed up the stairwell. Wade had told him about this place a couple of weeks ago and had shown him in which of the small, sad apartments he had his safe house.

 

Halfway up the stairs, his body started to give out on him. Cursing, he willed his legs to go on. He was so close to safety now, he could almost taste it. Under an endless pleading of please, please, _please_ , his tired legs carried him up the stairs. By the end he was more crawling than walking.

 

As he reached the upper floor and finally, _fucking finally_ the door he'd been searching for, he could hear shuffling on the other side. His senses warned him to be on guard, but quite frankly, he didn't have the energy for it anymore. Leaning against the wall, to keep his body from falling over, he fiddled with the doorknob.

 

There came a crash from inside, and then a low growling.

 

Peter blinked slowly, knowing that he could be in danger, but not able to do anything about it. The door opened with so much force, it nearly flew off its hinges. As the movement was so sudden, Peter had no time to adjust. He fell to the floor, landing on his broken arm. He groaned in pain,  and the figure on the other side of the threshold shifted as if surprised.

 

'Petey?'

 

Peter just grumbled in response. He was losing the fight against unconsciousness. Fast.

 

'What the fuck happened to you? Jesus Christ dancing on a dick, _are those arrows_?! Who the fuck shot you up so bad, I swear I'm gonna bite their fuckin' heads off when I find out!'

 

Wade's voice had gone from concerned to angry, and low growls were rumbling in his chest. Peter tried to swim back to light, he had to tell Wade, warn him.

 

'Hunters,' he managed to force out.

 

Warm arms closed around him, lifting him up from the hard floor. He hissed as Wade's movements caused some of the arrows to dig in deeper to his flesh and muscles.

 

'Sorry, sorry,' Wade murmured, 'Have to get you inside.'

 

As Wade put him down on a soft surface, Peter finally gave in to the darkness. He was exhausted, and every movement hurt. He wanted to not feel for a while.

 

'Yeah, that's alright. Close your eyes for a bit, Petey. You're safe, and Wade's gonna take care of ya. Don't you worry about a thing,' Wade stroked his forehead as he spoke. The motion was almost motherly and it made Peter feel safe and wanted.

 

'Besides,' Wade added, 'You probably wanna be out for the count when I pull those arrows out.'

 

 

*******

 

Wade winced in empathy as he pulled out the last of the arrows. This one had been embedded in Peter's stomach so deeply, that it had to be pushed through to the other side. Peter had woken up halfway through, with a strangled scream.

 

Now he lay pale, or well paler than usual, and sweaty on the table Wade had placed him on. His eyes were glazed over, focussing on something Wade couldn't see.

 

'That was the last one, baby boy. It's over now.'

 

'It hurts,' was all that Peter whispered in response.

 

'I know, I know. It will for a while, but it'll get better.'

 

He frowned as Peter's lower lip trembled.

 

'Please, Aunt May, it _hurts_.'

 

Wade blinked slowly. He'd heard that name before. Peter would sometimes murmur it in his sleep. Afterwards, he would always refuse to tell Wade who this Aunt May person had been.

 

'No, Aunt May here I'm afraid. Just good 'ole Wade Wilson.'

 

Wade stroked Peter's head softly, trying to be as gentle as possible. It wasn't his nature, but for Peter he would try. The vampire let out a whimper and moved into the touch.

 

'Don't ya worry, baby boy. I'm not going anywhere. Though, I should probably move you to someplace a bit more comfortable. The couch isn't really the best place, though it's probably cleaner than the bed. Then again, the bed is waaaay softer than the couch. Well, I say bed, but it's basically just a mattress on the floor. I guess, if I wanted to be fancy or something, I'd call it a futon, but that would be a total lie. It's a mattress. On the floor.'

 

As Wade rambled on, he slowly and very carefully lifted Peter from the table. The vampire protested at the movement, letting out a long hiss that ended in a sob. Wade winced and tried to be even more careful.

 

'Baby steps, baby steps, teeny tiny, incy mincy baby steps,' he sang.

 

Eventually, he made it to the mattress. It was covered in dirty blankets and linens. Wade scrunched his nose, he should probably work on his living standards a bit more. Right now, there wasn't much of a choice though. So he set Peter down on the cleanest blankets he could find.

 

Peter curled up around himself, clearly too hurt to care much about basic hygiene. He shivered slightly and that worried Wade, because the vampire wasn't usually bothered by temperature. As he put a hand to Peter's forehead, it felt cold and damp.

 

Wade sighed. He didn't know much about vampires, or their healing capabilities. If Peter had been a wolf, like him, he would have known what to do. For wolves, usually a shit ton of food was required to get them running again, and possibly a shit ton of sleep too.

What vampires did to heal wounds, he could only guess at. Drink more blood? Sleep like the dead, literally, for days? Or maybe, they weren't able to heal as fast or as deeply as werewolves? Maybe if vampires were badly hurt, they actually died?

 

That last thought, send Wade into a deep spiral of panic. Peter couldn't die. He just couldn't. If Peter died, Wade would have nothing left. If Peter died, he would- Well, he was fairly certain it would actually throw him right over the edge again.

 

_He can't die. He can't. I won't let him._

 

(Not really something you have control over)

 

_Shut your fucking mouth, or I'll put a muzzle on it! I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. So come with some constructive thoughts or just shut the fuck up!_

(Touchy, touchy)

 

_SHUT. UP._

(You know, you could always take him to your great friend Stark. He's a vampire. He probably knows what to do)

 

_What? Stark?! That's- That's not the worst idea you've ever had._

(And while Stark keeps an eye on your vampire, we can figure out who hurt him)

 

_I'm not gonna leave Petey alone. Certainly not with Stark. I don't trust him._

(Fine. Have it your way. Just, take the vampire there. He looks like death, smells like it too. More than usual anyway)

 

Wade sniffed the air. His wolf was right, Peter's scent had changed. The usual hint of sweet decay, that was normally buried beneath the scent of old books and fabric softener, had become stronger. And now that he was paying attention, he could see that Peter's skin had taken on a sickly grey colour. If he hadn't been whimpering every so often, he could have passed for a dead body.

 

'Alright. Yeah. This is bad.'

 

He sighed, searching his pockets for his phone. When he finally got it out, he hesitated a moment. Stark was his least favourite person in the world. Or, one of his least favourite persons. There was a rather long list. He didn't want to call to Stark for help. When he flicked his eyes to Peter, however, all of his doubts disappeared. He would do anything for that man, even if that meant owing Tony Stark a debt.

 

******

 

'Fuck, fuck, _Batman fucking Robin on a nude beach, **fuck**_!'

 

'Keep your voice down.'

 

'You try and be silent when someone pulls an arrow out of your fucking kidney!'

 

Wade glared at Logan, and hissed when the other werewolf cleaned out the fresh wound with alcohol.

 

As it turned out, the hunters that had been chasing Peter, had still been close on his trail. They had been waiting for them, when Wade ran out of the door in a panicked frenzy. He'd been able to lose them again in the alleys. Somehow. He had a feeling that they had let them go, probably waiting for a more opportune moment to get their prey.

 

'You _jerk_ , you know I don't need that!' he squealed.

 

'Better safe than sorry,' Logan grumbled. Wade could swear he saw the glint of a smile in the man's dark eyes. Figures, he would totally be the kind of person to laugh at other peoples pain.

 

_Fucking sadist grumpwolf._

 

A door opened behind them, and Wade whipped his head around. He was disappointed when the figure behind him turned out to be not Peter, but a different and vampire. Tony-philantropist-playoy-Stark had come to grace them with his presence. Just what Wade needed right now, another grumpy sadist.

 

'No need to look so down, Lassie,' the vampire remarked dryly, 'I just came by to see how you were doing.'

 

'Oh, I'm just _great_. Totally awesome. _Peachy-fucking-keen_.'

 

'Alright, no need to be a dick about it.'

 

'Well, what did you expect my answer to be?! I was just attacked. By hunters. In New York City.'

 

'He's got a point there,' grumbled Logan.

 

Wade turned around, surprised by the unexpected support. He wanted to say something, add another snarky comment, but Tony cut him off before he could.

 

'That's quite enough, I don't need two werewolves ganging up on me in my own home!' Tony sighed. 'I also wanted to tell you how your boyfriend is doing.'

 

Wade's mouth clicked shut.

 

'He's still pretty out of it, but Banner thinks he should be out of any mortal danger. We analyzed the arrows they used, and found traces of wolfs bane and silver. These guys definitely knew what they were doing.'

 

Wade growled. He wanted nothing more than to catch the sons of bitches who'd attacked them, but he had no idea where to even begin. His priority had been to get Peter away from them, so he hadn't gotten a chance to get their scent.

 

Tony looked at up at him, one eyebrow arching towards high heaven.

 

'He's in the room at the end of the hall,' he said, 'I think he'd like to see a friendly face when he wakes up.'

 

Wade nodded, pressing down the anger. He ran past Tony, without saying another word. The last thing he heard was a loud and clear: 'You owe me one, by the way, Wilson!'.

 

He huffed, ignoring that happy thought for now. As he hadn't asked Tony where to find Peter, he simply followed his nose until he had found the right door. It was slightly ajar, and he could hear soft whimpers coming from inside. Closing the door behind him, he raced towards the bed that stood against the southernmost wall. He stopped breathing for a moment, when he saw the vampire surrounded by all kinds of beeping monitors and machines.

 

Peter's chest was wrapped in bandages, blood still trickling from the arrow wounds. Wade frowned, as the blood had taken on a dark, almost black colour. It was to be expected after a wolfs bane poisoning, but it still worried him. He pulled the blanket a little further up over the vampire's body, hoping the soft fabric would warm him.

 

Sighing, he took the chair besides the bed and sat down. Peter was dreaming, or hallucinating, and mumbling slurred words. There was a pained expression on his pale face. He looked very young, and very small. Wade just wanted to bundle him up and keep him safe forever.

 

'Don't ya worry, Peteypie, I'll be right here,' he mumbled.

 

 

******

 

 

The first thing Peter noticed when he woke up, was that there was a lot of noise. All manner of footsteps walking up and down unfamiliar hallways, voices echoing through walls, phones going off left and right. Not even to mention the cacophony of beeping and ticking right besides Peter's ears. It was headache inducing and he wanted it to stop.

 

Ofcourse, to get the noises to stop, he would have to know what was making them. And for that, he would have to open his eyes. And that, well- That just seemed like a nigh impossible task at the moment. He felt weird, like his thoughts were molasses. His entire body felt numb, he wouldn't even know for sure where his hands were right now.

 

Memory came to him slowly and in incomprehensible flashes. He _did_ remember his own name, so that was a good thing he supposed. Every now and then people flashed by. Their faces were a blur, and their voices just echoes. That didn't help much.

As time went on, though, _if_ time was a thing that existed in this weird, foggy state, the faces became clearer and the voices louder. It began with his parents, even though they hadn't been with him for ages. Then his aunt appeared, as clear as day, telling him about her work as a nurse on the battlefield. He tried to reach out for her, but his arms wouldn't move. And she was gone as quickly as she had come.

 

After that, his memories were coloured crimson, as rivers of blood gushed out of dying bodies and into his mouth. He tried to stop the flow, tried to stop the hunger. But he simply couldn't.

 

Then, someone squeezed his hand. The gesture was able to pierce through the red fog still clinging to his mind. Suddenly, he could feel his hand again. It was being kept warm by another, much larger hand. He tried squeezing back, but his muscles wouldn't move.

 

Frustrated, he tried again. And again. The fog was trying to keep him down. It wanted to numb his body and mind, and suddenly Peter realized he didn't want to be asleep anymore. Something was very wrong and he wanted to be awake.

 

With an amazing effort, he willed his hand to move. It gave a small tremor, but for now that was enough, because he could hear a gasp.

 

'Petey?' a voice, rough with sleep asked.

 

He couldn't answer, but he wanted to. So instead, he moved his hand again, a little more controlled this time. It took a lot of energy, but he was rewarded for his work, when another warm hand stroked his cheek.

 

'Stark said it could take a while,' the voice murmured, 'Just take it easy, baby boy.'

 

_Take it easy?!_ Peter didn't want to take it easy. He wanted to wake up. He wanted to open his eyes, and he wanted to ask where the _hell_ he was. And- wait, Stark? As in _Tony Stark_? Genius, philanthropist, playboy Tony Stark?

 

Now he really needed to wake up.

 

He gritted his teeth, and tried to force life and feeling back into his body. It didn't seem to be working at first, but then he could suddenly feel his toes again, and his fingers. And after that his lower legs and arms, his neck, his upper arms and shoulders and torso and-

 

_OH GOD_ \- _it hurt! Why did it hurt so much?!_

 

Someone was screaming, and he belatedly realized it was him.

'Calm down, _calm down_ , I know it hurts! If you calm down, it will hurt less!'

 

A soft hand pressed him back into a lying position. He hadn't even realized he'd been sitting up. Now, finally, his eyes decided that they had gotten the memo and they shot open. Blaring bright lights shone into them and he was immediately blinded. He screamed again.

 

'Alright, alright, I know I'm not the prettiest sight in the world, but screaming goes a bit far, don't ya think?'

 

What? No-

 

'No-not you, the lights,' Peter managed to grunt.

 

'Oh. _Oh_! Yeah, on it!'

 

There was a hasty shuffle of footsteps, and the click of a light switch.

 

'Totally safe now, Peteypie, no more evil lights.'

 

Peter carefully opened one eye, then two, shielding them with his hands first. When there didn't seem to be an immediate threat of death by blinding lights, he put his hands down. He blinked a couple of times, taking in his environment.

 

He was in what seemed to be a hospital room, surrounded by a literal shit ton of machines and monitors. Some wires ran from his chest and fingers to the machines, registering his heart rate (or lack thereof) and breathing.

 

A hulking figure was standing to the left of him, wrapped in a sweater that was at least a size too small. Blue eyes looked at him with a deep concern. Peter sighed deeply at the sight. If Wade was here, he was safe. Even if he had no idea where _here_ was.

 

'Good afternoon, sleepy head,' Wade said with a small smile.

 

Peter frowned.

 

'Yeah, you were out for a while. Those fuckers got you good.' Wade sounded angry now, a dangerous light was shining in his eyes. 'If I get them, they will be very sorry for that.'

 

'Wade, where am I?'

 

'Hmm?'

 

The werewolf shook his head, eyes and demeanour changing instantly. He seemed a bit guilty and wrapped his hand around Peter's wrist.

 

'Oh, you're at Stark Tower. It was the only place I could think of, where they could take care of a wounded vampire. If you'd been a wolf like me, I'd have known what to do, but you were all conked out and I couldn't get you to wake up and-

 

_'Stark Tower_?'

 

So he hadn't misheard. He was actually in the home of Tony Stark.

 

'Yeah. Tony and I go waaay back. Didn't I tell you? Should I have told you?'

 

'You could have brought it up, maybe,' he said weakly, closing his eyes again. He was not ready to deal with this reality quite yet.

 

 


	15. Philantropist Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is fully awake again, and has the pleasure of meeting the most famous (and sarcastic) vampire in the world.
> 
> Wade and Peter get a little excited after that...and things get out of hand fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it took me a long, loooooong time to finish this chapter.  
> I kept writing and rewriting it, scrapping everything and starting over. At the moment I am dealing with some mental health issues, and that slows everything down. I hope it doesn't show too much!
> 
> Chapter 16 and 17 are being worked on right now, so they should be up pretty soon.

Peter spent the better part of three days in a sleepy haze. Wade was there every time he woke up. The pain, a constant companion at first, fazed out slowly. By the end of the third day, he almost felt normal again. 

 

Ofcourse, that moment, was when Tony Stark decided to make an appearance. Wade was still sleeping on the little couch in the corner of the room, when the doors opened with a dramatic flair. A man with dark hair, a salt and pepper beard and moustache, and a quite frankly uncalled for sarcastic look on his face, came in.

 

Peter regocnized him immediately. Stark was a tech mogul, a genius, a multimillionair. And also responsible for more scandals than any Hollywood starlet could dream of.  Including the giant one, where he’d told a talkshow host, he was a real life vampire. The tabloids had loved that one.

 

‘Ah, I was wondering how or little patient was doing.’ 

 

Peter blinked. 

 

Stark raised an eyebrow.

 

‘You _are_ able to talk right? Or did Wilson find the only mute vampire this side of the universe? It would be just  like him, you know.’

 

‘Yeah, eh- I can talk,’ Peter answered dumbly. 

 

‘Good! Fantastic. That saves me the trouble of finding a pencil and paper.’ 

 

He moved a little closer, t aking a good look at Peter.

 

‘You are looking better. There’s still this whole, you know, pale as death thing going on. Which, I know, is just impossible to get rid off. No spraytan in the world can save you from that, really. But, you don’t actually look like literal Death anymore. So that’s a good thing.’

 

‘Uh,’ Peter felt tremendously out of his depth. He knew how to handle Wade’s rambles, this was something else.

 

‘Oh, forgive me my awful manners. My name is Tony Stark. Genius, philantropist, millionair, playboy.’

 

‘Eh- yeah, I know. I’ve seen you on, you know, the internet.’

 

‘Oh, _thank god_. You actually use the internet! I am _so_ tired of vampires sticking their heads in the sand and pretending it’s still 18-fucking-03!’

 

Stark turned around, looking for Wade.

 

‘He’s still here, huh.’

 

‘Yeah, he only leaves to go to the bathroom. And that’s only because I made him promise to do that.’

 

Stark snorted.

 

‘Sounds like he really likes you. Well, in that case, it’s good that you woke up. Wouldn’t like to be on the wrong end of his anger issues.’

 

Turning around again, Stark looked Peter up and down with an calculating glance. 

 

‘I do hope you know what you are getting yourself into, with him,’ he waved his arm in Wade’s general direction, ‘Because he has been known for some real dark shit.’

 

‘He told me, yeah,’ Peter said slowly.

 

‘He did? Colour me surprised. And you stayed?’

 

Peter nodded.

 

‘Who says I’m not known for some “real dark shit”,’ Peter countered. 

 

Stark snorted, shaking his head.

 

‘Hell, you probably are, if Lassie there doesn’t scare you. Eh- who am I to judge? If the big guy over there was finally able to catch a break in his love life, I can only be happy for him. Just goes to show, there’s hope for the rest of us, you know.’

 

Peter frowned, not being exactly sure whether Stark had just said something nice or not. He decided he didn’t care right now. The hunger was itching at the back of his mind, and he wanted Wade to wake up so he could deal with it.

 

Stark had probably seen his hungry look, because he raised an eyebrow.

 

‘Are you thirsty?’

 

His voice was softer this time. There was a deep understanding in it.

 

‘Yes,’ Peter managed to force out.

 

‘No wonder, you were out for quite a while. Don’t worry, I’ll get you something. Just stay put, I’ll be right back.’

 

He walked out the door again, footsteps hastily turning around several corners and up two flights of stairs. It was impossible for Peter’s hearing to follow Starks movements any further, with all the other noises of the building surrounding him. He sighed, falling back into his pillows.

 

As promised, Stark came back after only a few minutes. He carried a tall glass, filled with a deep red substance. It was thick, moving around slowly as he walked.

 

Peter could feel his fangs growing through his gums at the sight of the blood.

 

‘Here you are, one glass of fresh blood.’

 

He handed Peter the glass,  who took it greedily. Drinking it down within only a couple of seconds. It was warm, and spicy. Not as good, or tasty, as Wade’s blood, but it was more than enough to quench his thirst.

 

‘Another glass will be brought in a couple of hours. Healing takes a lot of energy, especially from wounds as deep as yours. We don’t want you to go full Nosferatu if there’s any helping it.’

 

As Stark opened the door to leave again, he turned around.

 

‘What was your name again, I don’t think I caught it.’

 

‘Peter Parker.’

 

‘Nice to meet you, Parker.’

 

******

 

 

‘So, how do you know Stark exactly?’

 

Peter was lying with his head on Wade’s chest, soaking in the warmth eminating from the werewolf. He had just had his third glass of blood of the day, and was feeling co s y and content.

 

‘Hmmm,’ Wade’s voice vibrated through his throat and chest. ‘It’s a long story.’

 

‘Is it?’

 

‘No, not really,’ Wade snorted. He caressed Peter’s face absentmindedly, swiping some of his curls behind his ear. 

 

‘You know, Tony is kind of a military tech mogul, or he was before he went all Band-Aid good guy, but also a vampire. So he has some pretty interesting connections. We would pass each other by now and then, until eventually we kinda got to know each other.’

 

‘So, you’re friends?’

 

‘Nah, _friends_ is a strong word. More like, workplace aquintances or something. I don’t know what to call it, honestly. He helps me out when I’m in trouble sometimes, in return I help him out when the wrong people are hassling him.’

 

‘Hmm, alright.’

 

‘Are ya worried your not my only hot vampire lover, Peteypie?’ 

 

‘Oh, you know I’m the jealous type,’ Peter laughed.

 

‘Yeah? You wanna fight multimillionair boy for the right to be with me?’

 

‘You’d like that, wouldn’t you?’

 

‘Weeelll, it might have come up in some of my more adventurous dreams. Usually ended with you two naked, covered in blood, sliding down my happy trail and fighting for the right to lick my di-

 

Peter swatted at Wade’s face.

 

‘Alright, alright, keep your dirty fantasies to yourself would ya.’

 

Wade laughed. Then he hoisted himself upright, leaning on his elbow. There was a heated look in his eyes.

 

‘But, Petey, dirty fantasies are so much better when they are being shared.’

 

He kissed Peter’s forehead  softly ,  then trailing down to his cheeks and down his jawline. Finally he planted a slow kiss on his lips, coaxing them open. Opening his mouth, he let Wade in.

 

‘Do you have any fantasies, baby boy,’ Wade asked breathlessly.

 

Peter blinked slowly. There was a familiar heat rising up in his stomach. He was trying to think of an answer. Did he have any fantasies? Honestly, in his mind, anything that involved Wade was good.

 

‘ _You_ ,’ he answered simply, ‘Just you.’

 

‘Me?’ Wade answered, big goofy smile on his face.

 

‘Yeah.’

 

‘Just me? Doing what exactly?’

 

He nibbled down Peter’s neck, biting down on his collarbone as he reached it. 

 

‘Just- _ah, Wade_ \- just you doing anything.’

 

‘Anything, huh.’

 

Peter nodded, gasping as Wade’s hands crawled underneath the blankets and touched his bare stomach and chest.

 

‘Is this you giving me permission to do _anything_ ,’ Wade whispered into Peter’s ear. One of the werewolf’s hands, carefully avoiding bandages and sore spots, traveled all the way down to the pyjama pants he’d woken up in.

 

‘ _Ah_ \- yeah, just-’

 

‘Like, can I touch you down _here_ , Petey.’

 

His hand lowered a bit further, just a few centimeters shy of Peter’s growing excitement. Oh, God, Peter wanted Wade to touch him. Right here, right now.

 

‘Yes, Wade. _Yes_.’

 

‘Alright, baby boy. Nothing more sexy than consent.’

 

He dipped down, kissing Peter passionately. As he kissed him, he pushed down the elastic band of Peter’s pants, touching his naked,  cold flesh. Peter groaned, closing his eyes. 

 

‘Now, don’t be too noisy, baby boy, wouldn’t want mister philantropist playboy to hear us.’

 

Peter bit down on his hand, as Wade held him tighter, moving up and down in a steady rhythm. He felt warm and hazy, his hips rolling up against Wade’s strong hand with a will of their own.

 

Wade slowed down, much to Peter’s displeasure.

 

‘Shhh, baby, I’ll make you feel good. Just was thinking on using my mouth, maybe?’

 

Peter shot up at that. There was an excited expression on Wade’s face. He nodded quickly.  _ Yeah, he could live with that. _

 

_ ******* _

 

Wade smiled deviously. Slowly he traveled down Peter’s body, pressing kisses and leaving bitemarks along the way. The taste of Peter’s mouth wasn’t enough. He wanted to taste all of him, embrace him completely.

 

Carefully, as not to agrivate any wounds, he removed the vampire’s pants from his lanky legs. Kissing his ankles, knees, then his thighs. The sweet scent that surrounded the vampire, always present, was strongest here. Swirling around Wade, making him dizzy.

 

‘Still sure?’ he asked, his voice low and grumbly.

 

Peter nodded again, frantically. 

 

‘Yes, I’m sure,’ he breathed. There was excitement in his voice, but also nerves.

 

Wade understood. They had only used their hands up til now. But he would show Peter how good this could feel too.

 

He took a deep breath, taking in more of Peter’s scent. Then, gently, he placed a soft kiss on the tip of Peter’s length. Peter gasped, going rigid from shock, but murmuring for Wade to go on.

 

‘Hmm, Petey, you’re even beautiful here.’

 

Up until this point, he had never been this close to Peter. And he took his  sweet  time to take in the details.  Peter was not very broad, nor ridiculously long. Everything was quite perfectly in proportion. It was  also the only place on his body, with a little bit of colour. There was a soft pink sheen to it, that Wade wanted to write  all kinds of romantic poetry about.

 

Experimentally, he licked the entire length. Lapping up the bit of moisture that had already formed  on the tip . It was tangy, but not unpleasantly so.

 

Peter shuddered, digging his hands into Wade’s hair.

 

Wade licked again, this time a little less gentle. He placed kisses around the entire length, until he reached the bush of dark curls  at the base . There he was so taken in by Peter’s scent, that it took him a few moments to come back to earth. Peter was pulling on his hair, not hard enough to cause actual pain, but the constant pressure was a nice reminder.

 

‘Time for the real thing, Peteypie,’ Wade singsonged. He could feel Peter hold his breath.

 

With a smile, he took Peter into his mouth. 

 

‘ _Ohmygod_ ,’ Peter breathed out somewhere above him.

 

Wade got to work. He took Peter in as far as he could, burrying his nose in coarse, dark curls. Then he moved back, letting go with a loud ‘pop’. He licked up and down, taking in all the tastes.

 

Peter’s hands, steared him back down, taking in the entire length again. The vampire’s hips were moving on their own, basically doing Wade’s work for him. He placed one hand on Peter’s hip, to make him slow down a little and to stop him from choking the werewolf.

 

‘Little enthusiastic there, Petey,’ Wade laughed.

 

‘S-sorry,’Peter murmured.

 

‘Nah, it’s okay, just a little warning next time. Yeah?’

 

The vampire nodded.

 

‘I mean, I am totally in to it. If that’s what you want to do?’

 

Peter seemed to think for a moment, shame flickering across his face for a second. With a shy smile, he nodded again.

 

‘No need to be ashamed, baby boy. We all have our dirty wishes.’

 

He paced a sloppy kiss on Peter’s chest, then placed the vampires hands back in his hair.

 

‘Alright, let’s get down to business. Try not to go too fast, but trust that I will stop you if it gets too uncomfortable for me, okay.’

 

‘Yeah, okay.’

 

‘Okay.’

 

Wade let Peter stear him down again, opening his mouth and taking him in. Peter moved slowly at first, clearly not wanting Wade to feel uncomfortable. After a few moments, Wade took control to speed things up a little.

 

Peter caught on fast, digging deeper into his hair and moving the werewolf with the rhythm of his hips. Wade relaxed his throat, letting Peter in. 

 

‘So good, ohmygod, ohgodohgod,’ Peter murmured under his breath.

 

His movements were speeding up, becoming more eratic. Wade could feel the pressure growing,  which in turn made his own excitement grow larger.

 

Suddenly, after a few harsh shudders, Peter came down Wade’s throat. Liquid, tangy and slightly bitter, filled his mouth. It was hot and sticky, running down his chin and chest. He closed his eyes, letting the vampire ride out his wave of pleasure. There was a wet spot on the front of his own pants, as he hadn’t been able to hold it in  himself . 

 

‘You okay?’ Peter asked, voice hoarse.

 

Wade let go with a sloppy sound. He licked his chin, popping his lips.

 

‘More than okay, baby boy. I feel great.’

 

He looked at his ruined pants and winked.

 

‘Did you- really?’

 

‘Yeah, man, this is what all my dirty fantasies are made of.’

 

Peter shook his head, amused look in his eyes, and pulled Wade down for a kiss.

 

The door suddenly bursted open. A very agitated Tony Stark walked in, wrinkling his nose as he got closer.

 

‘Oh god, seriously? You couldn’t wait until you had a more private location?!’

 

‘Nope,’ Wade smiled, wiping his face with his sleeve.

 

Tony put a hand in front of his face.

 

‘Alright, I did not need to see that! I probably did something awful in a past life, and now karma is getting back at me. Ugh, I am going to have nightmares for _weeks_ now.’

 

‘You’re welcome, Stark.’

 

‘I am leaving, and I will only come back if you are decent and presentable again.’

 

With a final huff, he turned around and walked back out.

 

Peter groaned.

 

‘I totally forgot where we were.’

 

‘I didn’t.’

 

‘You’re the worst.’

 

‘Oh, totally.’


	16. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Peter is being hunted and can't return to his own home, Stark offers him an apartment at his tower.  
> Wade is happy that Peter is save, but worries about his place in the vampire's life.
> 
> Lots of Wade-angst in this one, and some fluff to make it better :)

‘So, Peter, do you have any idea how these hunters found you?’

 

Stark was lounging nonchalantly on a comically large couch. He was sipping on something that looked like coffee, but smelled like blood, and had a tablet in his other hand. 

 

Peter, who was still taking in his new surroundings, took a while to formulate an answer. They had left the medical wing a couple of minutes ago, and Stark had brought them to his personal quarters: a large apartment with giant windows on all sides, looking down on the city below. 

 

‘Eh- honestly, no clue,’ Peter said, scratching his neck, ‘They could have just gotten lucky. Or maybe they were hunting someone else and came across me.’

 

‘There is no one specifically trying to hunt you?’

 

‘Think real deep, Peteypie! Maybe you have some enemies? Frenemies? Nemesisies? Nemesisses? Neme-whatevers?!’

 

Sighing, Peter sat down on a chair across from Stark. He shook his head.

 

‘No, I don’t think so. Everyone I knew is pretty much dead.’

 

‘Well, that’s awfully depressing,’ Stark remarked dryly. He looked over his cup, staring hard at Peter’s face. ‘No old friends whatsoever?’

 

He shook his head again. ‘Nope, no one.’

 

‘How long have you been living in New York?’

 

‘Eh- let me think,’ Peter counted on his fingers, trying to remember when he got to the city. ‘Eighty years? Probably?’

 

Wade choked on the drink he had just pored himself.

 

‘Eighty years is a long time,’ Stark remarked, ignoring the flailing werewolf. ‘Maybe someone noticed you, ratted you out. Especially if you’ve been living in the same place all that time.’

 

‘Well, I moved around a lot at first. But around fifty-something years ago, I found the building I live in now.’

 

‘Where are your hunting grounds?’

 

Peter pulled a face. He didn’t like to be reminded of that.

 

‘No need to be sensitive about it, we’re all monsters in here.’

 

‘I try to keep it subtle, so I usually only use the alleys. It’s never hard to find someone doing something shady there. But lately, I haven’t been going out as much, because- eh-’

 

He scratched the back of his neck again, suddenly feeling awkward. 

 

‘Wade and I kind of have a deal.’

 

‘A deal?’ Stark looked from Peter to Wade, eyebrows lifted.

 

‘Yeah, Starkyboy, I’m his own personal drinking fountain,’ Wade said, devious smile on his face.

 

Starks eyes grew big. ‘Seriously?’

 

Peter nodded. ‘Yeah, seriously.’

 

‘And he doesn’t taste _off_ to you?’

 

Peter frowned. Because no, Wade tasted amazing. He had never tasted  _ anything _ as good as Wade’s blood. 

 

‘No, he tastes fine to me.’

 

‘Aw, baby boy, you taste fine to me too,’ Wade gushed, with an exegerated wink.

 

Stark shivered, wrinkling his nose.

 

‘And you do realize he is a werewolf, right?’

 

‘Uh, yeah, it’s pretty hard to miss.’

 

‘Normally, werewolves are supposed to taste _disgusting_ to vampires. Hell, I made the mistake once or twice, it was awful. Had to wash out the taste with two litres of vodka.’ 

 

‘It’s not really like you _need_ an excuse to gulp down two litres of alcohol anyway,’ Wade remarked.

 

Stark turned around, ready to make a sharp reply, when the elevator dinged and a man walked into the room.His shoulders were hunched, glasses slightly askew on his nose and he was wearing clothes at least two sizes too big for him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Peter and Wade.

 

‘Bruce, you’re timing couldn’t be better!’

 

Stark got off the couch, put his arm around the other mans shoulders and walked him into the room. Bruce did not seem all that comfortable with the other man this close to him. 

 

‘Bruce, meet our lovely guests. Wilson you know ofcourse, general pain in the ass, terrible taste in, well, basically everything.’

 

‘ _Hey_! I’ll have you know I have great taste!’

 

‘Aaand over here, we have mister Peter Parker. Who is somehow in a relationship with _that_ , or they have some sort of arrangement. I don’t know, I don’t care, I don’t want to know.’

 

‘Uh,’ Bruce said dumbly.

 

‘Parker, meet Bruce Banner. Scientist extraordinair, builder of machinery, lover of middle eastern foods and tragic werewolf.’

 

Peter waved awkwardly, Bruce answered in the same manner.

 

‘Did you have news for me? Found something?’

 

Bruce nodded, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

 

‘Yeah, there- eh, the arrow that was in Wade’s stomach- Jarvis recognized it. We have seen them before.’

 

‘You make it sound like that is not a good thing.’

 

‘Eh- No, it isn’t.’

 

Stark frowned deeply. ‘Bruce, spit it out.’

 

‘Those- these arrows have a very particular shape, and the specific strain of wolfsbane we’ve only seen once before. They seem to belong one hunter, who only uses bow and arrow to kill.’

 

Stark groaned. ‘Oh no. No, no, no, no.’

 

‘Yes. I’m afraid so.’

 

‘ _Fuck_. They are back in town?’

 

‘Seems like it.’

 

‘Hold up, hold up, _hold up_! Who are these sinister ‘ _they_ ’, you guys are talking about? I feel really left out here, and that’s just mean.’

 

Peter nodded, he would really like to know who had tried so hard to kill him.

 

‘They’re a team. Always together, basically a two man army.We don’t know their real names, because they guard those pretty good.’

 

‘But we do know their code names.’

 

‘Code names, huh? So these are the _cool_ kind of hunters. Alright. Hit me.’

 

‘Hawkeye and Black Widow.’

 

Wade snorted. 

 

‘Seriously?’

 

‘Yes, Wilson, seriously.’

 

‘Not the names I would have chosen, but okay. I would’ve gone for something a little scarier perhaps. Like, eh, _Deathstrike_ , or uhm, _Dead-_ eh- _hammer._ Yeah, that works, right.’

 

Ignoring Wade, Peter focused his gaze on Bruce and Stark.

 

‘So these hunters, you have dealt with them before.’

 

Stark sighed, flopping back down on the couch. 

 

‘Yes, we have dealt with them before. It was not- It wasn’t an entirely pleasant experience, to be honest. Especially for old Brucie.’

 

‘They uh- managed to capture me,’ Bruce said, also sitting down on the couch. He still seemed to be uncomfortable, but Peter thought he might just be one of those people who never really were comfortable anywhere. ‘It uh- yeah, like Tony said, it wasn’t really fun.’

 

‘How did you get away?’

 

Wade hopped over the back of the couch, squeezing himself between the other two men. They both scooted away to a safe distance, so Wade stretched is arms and legs leisurely.

 

‘With help,’ Bruce sighed. ‘I uh- Sometimes have some trouble with the whole- you know- werewolf thing. And as they uh- “interrogated” me, I lost control. They couldn’t hold me, not even with their silver arrows.’

 

‘And right as Bruce went full berserk, some of our friends and I burst in as well,’ said Stark, seeming very proud of that fact.

 

‘Why wasn’t I invited?’ Wade pouted.

 

‘First of all, we’re not friends, Wilson. Second, I remember at the time, you were very much busy somewhere in the deep, dark rainforests of Brazil? Probably blowing up some local guerilla group or something.’

 

‘Oh. Yeah, I think I remember that. It was fun.’

 

‘Good to know,’ Stark remarked dryly. ‘Anyhow, these two hunters: they’re the real deal. They’re not some amateurs who just got their hands on their daddies gun and watched some tutorials on YouTube. Now that Parker is in their crosshairs, they won’t stop until he is dead.’

 

Peter took a shaky breath. 

 

‘So, no matter what, they are coming for me?’

 

‘You can be pretty sure of that, yeah. Bruce is, as far as we know, the only one who escaped them before. And that was because they didn’t expect him to be- eh- as volatile as he was.’

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

 

‘There is only one thing we can do then,’ Wade said, clearly deep in thought, ‘We have to get to them, before they can get to us!’

 

‘You seem way too happy about that, Wilson.’

 

‘Hey, they tried to kill my Peteypie! And then, they stuck a bunch of arrows in me as well! I think I have the right to be a _little_ excited about their possible demise!’

 

Peter shook his head fondly. He was happy to have Wade on his side for this.

 

‘Before _anyone_ can find their possible demise,’ Stark interjected, ‘Parker needs to make a full recovery. And he can’t go back to his own home to do that. 

 

                                                                                            *********

 

And so it happened, that Peter suddenly came to live in Stark Tower. It was not how Wade had expected this to go, but he was trying to roll with the punches.,

 

Peter’s new appartment was more modern than Wade was used to, but the vampire seemed to be happy with it. Everything fit together perfectly, from the large windows, to the lightstrips that seemed to go around the entire room. Everything was either dark wood, or metallic and shiny. 

 

Wade was lounging on Peter’s bed. The vampire was off adventuring with Banner. They had been nerding out together ever since Tony stopped talking long enough to let them. 

 

(He seems to be fitting right in)

 

_ And that’s a bad thing, because? _

 

(What if he doesn’t need you anymore? Compared to Banner, you’re a baby)

 

_ What are you saying, Wolfboy? That I’m stupid? _

 

(I’m not saying it, I  _ know _ it. You’re an idiot if you think he wants to stay with you, now that he’s met others. They understand him. Besides, Banner’s more wolf than you’ll ever be)

 

_ Excuse me?! I am a GREAT wolf. I’m strong and fast and-  _

 

(He’ll leave you)

 

_ No he won’t.  _

 

(He will.)

 

_ NO. He. Won’t.  _

 

(You’ll be alone again. No one to talk to but me)

 

_ Shut up. _

 

(Just me and you)

 

_ I said. Shut. Up _

 

(Without Peter, is your life even worth living?)

 

‘Shut up, shut up, shut up!’

 

Wade clawed his fingers into his hair, growling into the empty room. He suddenly felt trapped. He wanted to run, get away from this room, this building, maybe even the city. He needed more space, more air. 

 

Why was it getting so hard to breath? He could swear he had known how to do it, just a few moments before. 

 

He let himself drop off the bed, on to the tiled floor. The tiles were cool against his skin, and it helped calm him down a little. Inside his head, the wolf was raging. Fighting for more control. Trying to break out and force Wade to transform. He could feel his nails clawing their way into his arms.

 

Suddenly the door burst open. Hasty footsteps made their way towards Wade. He recognized Peter’s scent immediately. A soft, pitiful whine escaped his throat.

 

_ Fuck _ , he was pathetic.

 

‘Hey,  _ hey _ , Wade. It’s okay, I’m here.’

 

Peter got down on the floor, his cold hands searching for Wade’s face. Their touch was gentle and soothing. Wade whimpered, and closed his arms around the vampire’s waist. He hid his face in Peter’s shirt, sniffing deeply, trying to dissapear into the fabric.

 

‘Shhh, it’s okay. Just breath. In and out, in and out. That’s it.’

 

Peter’s voice vibrated through his chest, while his hands carded through Wade’s hair. He kept making soothing noises, trying to get the werewolf to calm down.

 

‘Jarvis said you fell, so I came looking.’

 

Wade said nothing. He wanted to hide like this forever. 

 

‘Did something happen?’

 

He shook his head. No. Nothing had happened really. Just another day in paradise.

 

Peter kept carding through his hair, carefully moving down to his neck and shoulders. His other hand was now on Wade’s forehead, shielding his eyes from the world.

 

‘Do- do the others know?’

 

His voice was small and broken, hoarse from holding in his cries. He felt miserable and pathetic, and he wanted this all just to end-

 

‘No. Jarvis only told me. And I didn’t tell anyone else.’

 

That was a small mercy, then.

 

‘Was it- That voice you told me about, the wolf? Did he do this?’

 

Wade took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded.

 

‘He said that- that you would leave. And I’d be alone again and-

 

‘Well, he’s a liar then, because I’m not. I’m staying, for as long as you want me to. I’m not leaving you alone.’

 

Peter gently forced Wade’s face up, to look him in the eye.

 

‘I won’t leave you. I promise.’

 

He kissed Wade’s forehead with cool lips, then gave a soft smile. ‘You’re beautiful. And I’m in love with you. And I’m never leaving.’

 

Wade blinked surprised. Peter’s smile grew.

 

‘Yeah. I. Love. You.’

 

Peter kissed him after every word, as if to burn them into the werewolves’ skin.

 

Wade wanted to tell him, he loved him too, but the words got stuck in his throat. No matter how much he wanted to say them, they didn’t want to come out.

 

‘It’s okay, Wade. I know. You don’t have to say it.’

 

He kissed Wade again. Longer this time. Then he carefully picked him up from the floor, and put him on the bed. Wade wasn’t used to being so easily manhandled, but he let it happen. He was sleepy. 

 

‘Close your eyes. I’ll be there when you wake up. Promise.’

 

Being a simple man, Wade did as he was told. He closed his eyes, pressing his body against that of the smaller man. The cool presence calmed him down. It didn’t take long for sleep to find him.

 

In the dark, he dreamt about friendly brown eyes, sharp teeth and milky skin. And even though he couldn’t remember it when he woke up, he was certain it had been one of the best dreams of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a long while since I last wrote a fanfic. I don't know how good this one will be.  
> I have never written Peter or Wade before. And I have only seen the movies, so that's what I'll be going from.  
> There might be some canon divergence in their behaviour because of it, so be warned.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I might make mistakes.  
> If you spot some horrendous ones, please do let me know!
> 
> This work might be long, or short, I'm not entirely certain yet...


End file.
